


Can You Sea Me?

by tobisebaschan



Series: Can You Sea Me? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and same), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anxiety Attacks, Drinking, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Galeophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Panic Attacks, brief blood/fighting mention, mermaid au, minor needle/medical equiptment mention, rare swearing, selenomania mention, thalassophobia, there will probably be other things later too and I'll definitely tag those as they come up, victor is an idiot in love, yuuri is just an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobisebaschan/pseuds/tobisebaschan
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a 24 year old, Marine Biologist/Whale Conservation Specialist that works for a Marine Life Rescue & Aquarium. Victor (or at least that's his human name) is a very handsome merperson living off the coast of Yuuri's town.They meet for a split second and Yuuri doubts reality, but he's determined to find out the truth. They meet again eventually and things get hopelessly complicated.





	1. Is This The Real Life? Is This Just Fanta-sea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Welcome to "Can You Sea Me?"! It's been literal years since I've written anything, especially anything with multiple chapters so please hope I hold onto my inspiration >.>
> 
> This first chapter is more of an intro/story build type thing so it'll definitely get longer and more interesting from here on out. I hope you guys still enjoy nonetheless and put up with my rusty ass writing lmao
> 
> PS- the title is the worst and I'm not sorry
> 
> PPS- Yuuri struggles _a lot_ with anxiety and thalassophobia so that will be a common theme in this story. Guanghong struggles with galeophobia. In this chapter in particular, Yuuri has a minor anxiety attack towards the end. 
> 
> PPPS- Spelling clarification: Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky.
> 
>  **CW;** social anxiety, thalassophobia

“Don’t bother waiting!” a chipper voice called out from inside one of the locker room stalls, “I’ve got an early start tomorrow so I’ll be spending the night.”

 

“Okay.” _What a work-a-holic_ , Yuuri thought with a sigh. That did make it easier for on-call staff though; bless whoever put sleeping quarters in the facilities. “I’ll see you Wednesday, then?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Yuuri felt the corners of his lips curl up in a smile at the constantly cheerful voice of his friend, wondering how Phichit had so much energy after a near double shift in the rescue bay. “Cool. See you then.” A sweetly chirped farewell from the other sounded as Yuuri rounded the corner, leaving him to his own devices. It wasn’t often that Yuuri found himself alone at these hours, wandering the empty halls with nothing but the sound of his breathing and light footsteps to keep him company. Usually one of his other co-workers who had similarly come off the clock would be with him, but tonight he was alone. For once it was calm, and Yuuri looked forward to basking in the silence. Humans were not his specialty. In fact, he was much more suited to interacting with animals. Yuuri was always hyper aware of how painfully awkward and shy he was around other people, and would be forever grateful to Phichit for putting up with him so long—he had a feeling being stuck in the same room during college may have played a helping hand, though.

 

A light sigh sounded from his nose, lips pursed in thought as the ever looming rain of anxiety threatened to trickle in and remind him of all the times he had slipped up in front of someone. “No no no,” he mumbled, slapping his palms against his cheeks. “It’s time to relax! Think of something good. Like puppies! Puppies are cute.” How about that one he saw on the way to work this morning? Yuuri felt his heart swell as he remembered its curled, golden fur. It couldn’t have been more than eight weeks old and was trying to eat everything in sight.

 

As if to say, "speaking of eating", a low grumble tickled Yuuri’s abdomen, another sigh following suit in response. He hadn’t eaten in… four hours, was it? And he was more than starving. Things were getting too crazy with it being summer--so many uneducated boaters and swimmers had been hurting wildlife--so the staff had very little time for self-care. An additional and equally unfortunate effect of other peoples’ negligence.

 

A yawn sounded as Yuuri made his way up the stairs of his apartment, grateful to his neighbor for keeping their shared porch light on for him. He made a mental note to thank her later. Yuuri amazingly had the entire, three-day weekend off for the first time in months and planned on spending it curled up in bed doing absolutely nothing. But, he supposed, a quick trip next door wouldn’t hurt. Yuuri eagerly flopped onto his mattress post practically tearing off his uniform, wriggling beneath the comforter with a contented sigh, more than ready to catch up on sleep. He looked forward to no alarms, no squawking birds, no chatty co-workers, nothing but time alone with his glorious bed.

 

* * *

 

It had only been a few hours past waking and Yuuri was already beginning to feel stir crazy. He was so used to running around with his hands and mind always occupied that having to actually sit down and relax without purpose was just so… weird. _Guess_ I’m _the work-a-holic, after all._

 

Yuuri rolled his head from side to side, rubbing at the nape of his neck to relieve some of the built-up tension, auburn gaze flitting about the room. How had he run out of things to do already? “Ugh.” It was times like these he wished he had more than just a one or two friends.

 

Maybe a trip to the docks would be entertaining enough for the biologist. He hadn’t been in some time and to be quite honest, he missed seeing Yuuko and her family. They were always an instant mood booster, and the triplets more than likely wouldn’t mind playing on the beach with him. Yuuri weighed the idea for another moment or two before steeling himself with a nod, pushing himself up and off the armchair with one, swift movement. After changing into his water gear and packing a quick snack, Yuuri made his way the few blocks down towards the ocean front, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. He really had needed this vacation more than he realized.

 

“Is that Yuuri? We haven’t seen you around in weeks!” the gravely voice of Takeshi—Yuuko’s husband and business partner—sounded as Yuuri stepped inside the tourist shop. “Where have you been?”

 

A sheepish chuckle shook Yuuri’s frame, his palm needing the base of his neck again, frame curling in as he subconsciously tried to make himself seem smaller. “Ah, just—busy with work. Sorry for not stopping by…”

 

Takeshi let out a hardy laugh, looping his arm around his companion’s shoulder. “No worries. We just missed you a bit. Even a quick ‘hello’ would’ve been fine!” he mockingly scolded, reaching up to knead his knuckles into Yuuri’s messy locks, garnering a yelp of protest.

 

“Leave him alone, you big lug. You know how much he hates you touching him.”

 

Yuuri knew that twinkling voice anywhere. “Yuuko,” he cooed, unable to hide his smile. She had always come to his rescue, ever since they were children.

 

“Long time no see, Yuuri.” She shot him a smile, peeling her partner’s arm off of their companion with strength a stranger would never know she had. “How have you been?”

 

“Great! Well, busy, and honestly really stressed out, but great. Things have been good. We’ve saved _a lot_ of lives this month.”

 

Yuuko’s smile radiated, filling the room with a contagious wave of happiness; Yuuri had always sworn she wielded some sort of magical power (how else would she manage to make him calm so fast?). “I’m happy to hear that. You going out today? The weather’s gorgeous--and I’ve been hearing rumors about a pod moving through the last few days!”

 

"Really?" Yuuri hadn’t heard any rumors himself, not even from the people at work who generally knew everything about the current events of local waters. He knew, however, Yuuko had the strangest ability to get those sort of things out of unsuspecting sailors and whale watchers (which had been a huge help to Yuuri during his days at the institute). “An actual pod? Where?”

 

“Not too far off the coast, actually,” she replied, folding her arms on the countertop. “Maybe fifteen clicks out? It sounded like a small one, maybe a mom or two and their calves. Blue whales, it seems like.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat or two, excitement spreading through his limbs. “Holy shit—I mean! Uh, crap?”

 

Takeshi rolled his eyes, muttering something about a kiss-up before disappearing behind the employee’s curtain. “The girls aren’t around today, dummy. It’s Friday."

 

Yuuri’s cheeks tinted a lovely pink as they spread in a sheepish grin, palm rubbing at his upper arm. “R-right.”

 

Yuuko’s cheery laughter filled the room, unfortunately only adding to Yuuri’s embarrassment. “I appreciate the effort, though.” She straightened up a moment or two later, expression quickly shifting as if she seemed to remember something. “Oh, I’ll be right back!”

 

It took a few moments for his old friend to return but honestly he didn’t mind. It was always a pleasant enough time strolling around the shop, eyeing the trinkets and whatsits laying about. As he tenderly tapped a glass whale keychain with his fingertip, her voice sounded, startling him from his reverie.

 

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you—but look!” she exclaimed, shoving a box in Yuuri’s direction.

 

Yuuri’s fingers unfurled his from t-shirt, trying to ignore the racing of his heartbeat. He spooked too easily, and made a mental note to work on that. “Ah, um, what is it?”

 

“Just open it,” came her simple reply, but Yuuri could tell from the massive smile on her face that it was something important.

 

Nimble fingers peeled back the lid of the plastic container to reveal a rather high-end looking tracking device, the screen booting up the moment the light hit it. “Is this—”

 

“Yes!” Yuuko looked like she was about to pass out from sheer joy. “Isn’t it _beautiful_? I mean, we haven’t had a chance to test it yet, but Yuuri! It’s professional grade! Look, it runs off solar power from there and it can track just about anything you want; all different sizes and temperatures and stuff! And uh, well," she murmured, bringing her enthusiastic ramble to a halt, "since you’re going out today, would be okay with testing it out?" Yuuko took a step back as hesitation laced her expression, her grip on the box tightening as if she realized how forward she was being. "No pressure, of course," she quickly assured her friend, "I just figured it might help.”

 

How could Yuuri say no to such an amazing opportunity? He had only ever seen such high grade tech back during his graduate days, and even then he hadn’t a chance to use one. The only thing Yuuri could currently afford was a relatively inexpensive one the local sea fishermen used, and the old thing was barely able to read in deep waters enough to prove useful. “Of course I’ll take it.” She was crazy to think he’d even think about turning it down.

 

Yuuko sent him a knowing grin, a soft chuckle shaking her petite frame. “I had a feeling you’d say yes. Just… don’t drop it, okay?” she teased lightly, giving Yuuri’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. He knew she was serious though. Mom habits were hard to break.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s in safe hands. I’ll… let you know how it goes when I get back,” he replies, the bright smile since opening the box never once fading from his lips. “See you soon.”

 

“Wait! Don’t forget this,” called a voice from behind the curtain, a bag thrown out seconds after. Takeshi poked his head through the slit between the fabric, a warm smile etched into his square features. “You never bring enough food, so take this with you.”

 

Yuuri barely caught the duffle bag in time to keep it from knocking into a nearby display, a flustered blush tinting his cheeks. Why was this family always so good to him? “Thank you…”

 

"Don’t mention it,” Takeshi replied with a swift wave of the hand. “Bring us back some good results!”

 

Yuuri’s smile widened once more. “You got it!”

 

* * *

 

Turns out super fancy technology is a lot harder to use than base level stuff and that instruction manuals only helped so much. An exasperated sigh left the brunette’s lips as he stared at the screen, trying to decipher what any of this meant. There were _so_ many lifeform blips and too many abbreviations for him to make out. Why wasn’t there an easy-to-read mode? After about another half hour or so of fiddling, Yuuri finally got the machine to cooperate enough to do as he wanted: focus on creatures with body temperatures of about 90 degrees and up. He decided seeing a dolphin or two alone would be a worthwhile trip (even if he really did want to see this rumored pod). Yuuri set the tracker down in the cupholder by the steering wheel, speeding off towards the nearest blips on the screen.

 

It didn’t take long before he found a rather large group on the screen, Yuuri's heart beginning to bubble over with excitement. This was almost too good to be true, and was nearly in record time; normally it took at least a half day before any decent readings came out (thank goodness for technological advancement). Yuuri brought the boat to an easy stop, waiting for the ripples along the surface to fade out, eyes focused on the waves as he calmed his fraying nerves. He wanted nothing less than to go for a dive right now, but a part of him knew he needed this. After some time, Yuuri rose and padded silently over to the edge of the boat, peering over into the depths of the water. Searching for any sign of life, trying desperately to ignore the clawing at his gut, Yuuri suppressed a shiver. As his limbs began to tingle again, Yuuri noted how dark and murky it was out here--but no, now was not the time to let fear cloud his judgment. Not when he was so close to a breakthrough.

 

Yuuri made his way over to the storage chest, unpacking his equipment as quickly as possible. He needed to get down there before the group of… whatever they were made off. It took him some time to put all the diving gear onto his tiny frame, wishing he had another set of hands to make the job easier and faster. Flippers and all, Yuuri sat on the edge of the boat, dropping his camera stick beneath the surface, checking for any immediate signs of life. A dark cloud of movement was swirling around about thirty feet away and coming closer as the seconds ticked by. It was now or never. Yuuri hooked the camera into the velcro on the side of the ship, took a few deep breaths to steel his nerves, then leaned back, pulling his mask on tight.

 

It felt like minutes as the sky rolled by, Yuuri’s breath catching in his throat despite the constantly available air from the tank strapped to his back. Being so far out was terrifying, especially alone. He prayed silently, wishing to get through this without incident. And it was then his back slapped against the surface, momentum pulling him beneath the surface, bubbles clouding his vision. Yuuri floated in place for a few seconds, panic beginning to freeze his limbs. _**Breathe.** In… out… In… out… Focus, Yuuri. You got this._

 

Just as his vision began to clear, the noise of happy chattering filled his ears. Yuuri recognized the sound, relief beginning to prick through his frayed nerves as his gaze caught onto the large group of dolphins rapidly making their way over. A choked up laugh escaped his parted lips, expression immediately brightening. It was hard to stay nauseous and dizzy when such playful animals were around to distract you. The group circled him once, chirping on about who knows what. Yuuri had always loved being around dolphins, and was grateful to his co-worker Leo for letting him occasionally swim with the ones they had back home. Having connections with the boss made it easy for Leo to tank dive off hours—being his son and all—and being the kind-hearted boy he was, Leo frequently invited staff along for the ride. Yuuri just hoped his body language was as relaxed and friendly as Leo had taught him to be, at least enough to warrant their curiosity.

 

And as if to answer his silent pleading, a smaller one slipped from the group and made its way over, gently bumping against his shoulder. It then curved around to Yuuri’s front and gently bowed its head, chattering away as if holding a clearly understandable conversation. The diver’s heart felt like it could explode at the gesture. It was so incredibly rare for wild dolphins to come close to divers, let alone perform interactive (and friendly) behaviors. Yuuri dipped himself forward in reply, unable to hold back his relieved laughter. He straightened up with a beam of a smile, hand clutching at his chest as if to try and steading its racing. This was _absolutely_ worth the trip.

 

“Hello, little one,” he cooed, head tilting to the side. “You’re beautiful…”

 

And still the dolphin didn’t shy away. If anything it seemed to really enjoy the sound of his voice. It let out another squeak, throwing its head back in delight, before racing off towards the group that was still dancing circles around Yuuri. He waved it farewell, watching as it nuzzled up close to a large dolphin with a yellow tag in its dorsal fin (probably its mother, tagged during mating season for study). The larger creature greeted it with a long and low click, and as if they all knew everything was back in order the pod swiftly turned away, leaving Yuuri with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to continue interacting with these beautiful creatures, but he knew he was fortunate to have even gotten this much from them. Today had been nothing short of a miracle.

 

Even with all that had happened, Yuuri's luck hadn't quite run out. As the pod began to slowly drift away, a peculiarly colored tail towards the center of the group caught Yuuri’s attention. He propelled himself forward with a few kicks of his flippers, craning his head from side to side to catch a better glimpse of the creature. Was it a mutation? The patterns were similar enough to the rest of the group so the breed was likely similar but the way it moved in combination with the slightly off coloration was just so… weird. Especially with how it began to taper off into a color similar to that of Yuuri’s skin tone. _Maybe an oddly healed scar?_

 

One of the dolphins that had been obscuring the view dove down, as if it knew it was blocking Yuuri’s line of sight. He started to silently thank the creature only to be stunned into silence by what was before him. There was absolutely no way what he was seeing was real. The odd-one-out was… human? Or at least looked remotely human. It had a tail that mimicked its dolphin counterparts, complete with a matching dorsal fin which sat just above what would be the creature’s bottom, but the being clearly had something akin to the upper body of a person from there on. Its tail began to bleed seamlessly into porcelain flesh, only a small trail of a similarly colored gray traveling up the creature’s spine. Glowing flecks along its sides and back glistened against the reflection of the surface as its body rhythmically pumped in an S-shape, pulling it along to the speed of those around it. The creature’s arms rested at its sides but even from this distance Yuuri could tell there was translucent webbing between its digits, also a similar gray to its tail. It would've looked like the creature wore gloves if it wasn't for such, or its clear claws.

 

Yuuri’s gaze traveled further upwards to its head which was adorned with a crown of billowing, silver hair, again equal to that of its magnificent tail. The creature had what would’ve been what appeared to be a normal, human head if there hadn’t been two fins on either side of its face and a set of gills pulsing against their neck. Both were almost as translucent as the webbing between its fingers, the only differences between the two being the gray skin that ran beneath the gills and three, hedgehog-like spines (one on either end and one down the middle of the fin) splitting the fins as they rippled along in the water. Yuuri couldn’t see its front side, but it wasn’t necessary to know what kind of creature this was. He had read enough fantasy novels as a kid.

 

It was _a mermaid._

 

“There’s no way.”

 

It had to be the water playing tricks on his eyes. Or the lack of sleep. Or a mirage mingling between the dolphins. There was _no_ way he was looking at a real mermaid.

 

As if to answer the millions of questions racing through the diver’s brain, the creature glanced back directly at him, a smile lacing their lips. The sight of such jagged teeth glistening off the sunlight sent chills down Yuuri’s spine, but he could easily read the purity of the gesture. It paused and turned fully towards Yuuri, giving him a complete, frontal view. The being’s chest was flat but well-defined, as Yuuri imagined anything that needed to constantly move in the water should be. A small trail of glistening gray traveled up the creature's stomach until it reached the bellybutton, forming a triangle of mesmerizing delight. His muscles churned as his tail swept back and forth, holding him upright and in place, webbed palms resting on his bony hips. The mermaid… _merman_ was absolutely stunning. He was otherworldly and _unreal_ , and if Yuuri was being honest with himself, the creature’s face was very attractive. His face flushed a magnificent red as a wave of shock coursed through him. Did he really just think that about a fish-man? The creature’s frame shook and bubbles filled the air, as if it was... _laughing_? Yuuri must’ve looked like something and a half to garner such a reaction, but the muffled noise brought a sheepish grin to his face.

 

The creature remained still, simply watching him for a few more moments, breaking the stillness with a tilt of his head. The merman shot Yuuri a playful wink, giving Yuuri no time to respond as he turned and gave a few rolls of the tail, propelling himself after and into the disappearing pod of dolphins.

 

“Wait!! Come back!” Yuuri desperately called as he kicked himself into motion, begging his legs to move him faster. He silently cursed himself for not bringing along his water scooter, clawing at the water as if it would help him along any quicker. “ _Please_ , wait!!” But the group was well out of reach at this point and was quickly gaining distance on him, leaving him alone once more with the overwhelming ocean depths.

 

Yuuri remained frozen into place as he tried to ease his breathing back to normal, eyes focused on the wriggling specks as they disappeared off into the horizon. He supposed he could always follow on his boat, but he had no idea where they were going and knew that getting lost at sea was not worth following something that may or may not have actually been there. An emptiness pulled at his gut, making him feel nauseous. How he wished he could chase after them without a care in the world, then he could know for sure what he had seen. An exasperated and shaky sigh sounded from the man's frame as he pushed himself back to the surface, making his way back to his boat. How had they managed to get him so far out? Yuuri scolded himself for not paying better attention whilst also desperately trying to ignore the impending darkness below. He wanted to ride out this feeling of excitement as long as he possibly could.

 

Yuuri pulled himself up and onto the boat, collapsing onto the floor with yet another sigh, his body relieving its tension for the first time in several minutes. That had been incredible and honestly beyond words. How could someone even begin to explain seeing something like that to someone? Especially without seeming compromised. Salt and sun did strange things to people, and despite his not having been out for long (maybe six or seven hours?) Yuuri knew no one would believe him. A part of him was almost glad. He could keep this to himself and cherish it. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, a dream. Stripping off his gear piece by piece, Yuuri looked out over the calm waters, a light smile playing at the corners of his lips. Today had been good.

 

Some time and a struggle or two later, Yuuri set everything down inside the storage unit, making his way over to the camera he had still hooked onto the side of the ship. He always left it for last just in case he managed to catch anything else that passed by within the last few minutes, being the hopeful sort he was. Yuuri pulled the stick out slowly, shook it a few times, then removed the plastic container that kept it safe, settling down on the seat with it. Hopefully some good footage of the dolphins had shown up! He could show Leo how adorable the pup was and—

 

_Wait._

 

The camera had been on the whole time.

 

The _whole_ time.

 

That meant…

 

Yuuri grasped at the box desperately, finger slipping on the locks as a few droplets of water sprinkled off the lid and onto the camera. “Shoot,” he quietly cursed, wiping off the screen with his sleeve. “Please be there, _please_ be there…” He needed it to be; he was beginning to question his sanity.

 

The first few minutes were just a still, steady image of the waves. Yuuri pounded on the fast forward button until the dolphins passed into view, then smashed the pause button. He stilled for a moment, heart slamming against his chest as he talked himself up to move on, desperately begging the universe to prove to him that this hadn’t been a sick joke. With a nervous exhale, Yuuri put it on .5x speed, eyes darting across the screen grasping for any sign of the strange creature. He pulled the camera close to his face, squinting desperately at the images, wishing he had put on his glasses. “Come on, come on… please.” _I want you to be real._ He almost felt silly admitting it, but honestly, who didn’t want mercreatures to be real? Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as he shooed off the thought, refocusing his energy on the camera once again.

 

The minutes seemed to drag on into hours as the adventure replayed itself on the screen, a wave of excitement crashing over him once again. Yuuri gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for remembering to bring his movement tracking camera, otherwise it would’ve only caught a sliver of the interaction. And just as he finished his distracting thought, a flash of ivory caught his eye. He slammed down the pause button, fingertips beginning to feel heavy. It only lasted a second at most, but it was plainly visible against the stark grays of the dolphins and blues of the water. Yuuri felt his heart leap into his throat, stomach doing somersaults. He pressed play once more, desperately hoping for another shot of the merman. A few more minutes rolled by until he was amazingly granted another, this time with a much clearer view of the creature’s abdomen and arms as the dolphin pup rejoined the group creating a momentary skip in the flow. “Thank you, little guy,” Yuuri murmured through a massive grin on his lips. He had proof. Real, tangible proof that the undiscovered creature had been there. Well, perhaps it wouldn’t seem like much to anyone else as it was barely a dot on the screen, but for Yuuri who had been there and had seen details of the otherworldly being up close, this was enough. It was all the tape had to offer as the group then moved too far out of the camera's range of clarity but again it was enough.

 

Yuuri let out a whoop of excitement, throwing a fist into the air. It had been ages since he had felt this good. He made a mental note to thank whatever cosmic power that had put all this together because today had been a blessing. Yuuri tucked the camera back into its clear case, set it into the storage container along with the rest of his gear, and nearly threw himself into the driver’s seat, eager to get home and put this footage onto his computer. He needed to analyze it, maybe try to pull a number from one of the dolphins’ tags (and honestly he just wanted to relive the moment again on something bigger than a three-inch screen). There had to be a way to find this pod again; he was determined now. Yuuri wanted— _needed_ to see the merman again. He wanted to ask him so many questions! Why had he been out there? And why had he allowed himself to get so close? Shouldn’t their kind be more wary of people? Speaking of, were there any others? Did they look like him too?

 

Yuuri started up the engine with a bubbling laugh as a million and one thoughts raced through his mind, filling his being with an indescribable warmth. This was by far the best day off he’s _ever_ had, and he still had two more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck around this long, you get major kudos (lol) from me
> 
> Also, if you want to bug me somewhere I've got a [regular tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) and [YOI specific tumblr](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com/).


	2. Sea Me, Feel Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I started a new job last Friday and have been trying to adjust to the time difference and whatever else all week so I had been too tired to write. I finally got my crap together last night though and just finally finished this T.T Hopefully it's at least a little worth the wait!
> 
>  **CW;** drowning, anxiety, thalassaphobia

Nothing.

 

Despite everything—from his two consecutive days of searching, to his four hundredth re-watch of the video, to digging through local information and rumors—there had been _no_ sign of the merman. The dolphin pod had been exactly the same as it had been the days before; the mom and pup were eager to see him again (especially now that he had brought along some fish), the group circled curiously around him a handful of times before moving off into the horizon, but no merman. No enchanting smile, no metallic hair dancing in time with the waves, no sturdy flicks of his beautifully toned tail. Nothing.

 

Yuuri let out a muffled groan as he leaned forward in his chair, fingers entwining, thumbs pressing against his forehead. It was pointless to sit here like this, practically driving himself up the wall under the sheer weight of his fraying excitement. He just wanted a simple answer, to know that he _wasn’t_ going insane, to know that such magical creatures really _did_ exist and that he had actually been given an incredibly rare opportunity to interact with one. And yet, zilch.

 

Yuuri rose with an exasperated scrunch of the nose, hands curling into themselves, carving crescent moons into his palms. He was tired of sitting still, soaking in a near suffocating bath of mixed emotions; Yuuri knew he had to get moving to occupy his itching limbs. Searching out an answer for himself would ultimately be the best solution… but how? Where would he even begin, besides the efforts he’d already made? He couldn’t swim the length of the entire ocean, and not to mention he could barely stand being in water this deep for a few moments; how was he supposed to find a being that more than likely lived much further and deeper out?

 

He supposed he had been too naïve to think he’d see the merman again. If it was that easy, the creatures would be well-known to the world and wouldn’t be a simple myth. But Yuuri couldn’t keep himself from tasting an ugly bitterness, frustration pooling in his gut. With fingers rubbing tenderly at his temples to soothe the beginnings of a headache, Yuuri was hit with a very finalized realization that he’d never see the creature again. There was no way. That would be too fortunate, and luck was almost never on his side.

 

Yuuri felt anger spreading through his nerves, making his arms and fingertips tingle. He needed to channel his energy elsewhere—maybe call someone? Yuuri was close enough to the shore that the signal should still work, and since his dear friend the otter keeper was always able to soothe his nerves with gentle words and a contagious aura of happiness, Yuuri figured it was worth a try.

 

A few rings sounded after the numbers were tapped into the screen, Yuuri’s foot rapping against the floor impatiently. _Come on, come on…_

 

 _“…Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying your time off_?”

 

“Oh, Phichit! Ah haha… u-um, how are you?”

 

“ _Ignoring the question, eh? Ah,_ _I’m good, I guess. Merry and Pippin stole from the sardine stash again.._. _you’d think I’d stop being surprised by them now._ ” Laughter chimed from the other end of the call; Yuuri could practically picture his friend’s beaming smile, and felt his own growing in response.

 

“You should get something better than a bucket to carry them in, like a… fanny pack or something.”

 

“ _A_ fanny pack _?_ ” Phichit queried through a hearty laugh. “ _You’d still think I was sexy with one of those, right?”_

“You’re insulting professional trainers everywhere,” Yuuri scolded, resisting the urge to smile. “Ms. Minako swore by them. They’re easy to access, small and light, have good storage space…”

 

 _“You’re such a nerd.”_ Phichit laughed, breaking off to scold at one of the critters causing an umpteenth problem. _“I swear, if they weren’t so cute, I’d leave this division. But anyways, that’s because Ms. Minako could pull_ anything _off. She’s got the confidence and the looks to do it.”_

“You do too, Phi,” Yuuri replied with furrowed brows, arms folding across his wetsuit. “And I wish I had half the skill you had with animals.”

 

He could practically hear Phichit’s annoyance and just knew he was rolling his eyes, palms planted on slender hips. “ _You’re great with them too, Yuuri. You wouldn’t be working here if you weren’t.”_

“Yeah, but you have a natural gift for handling animals. Especially the otters.”

 

This garnered a slightly exasperated laugh out of the other. “ _Nah, it’s just that no one else wants to take care of these lil monsters.”_

 

Well, that was _technically_ correct, but Yuuri knew everyone in the Center admired Phichit’s talent. He was able to corral the hyperactive critters in with a single command; they were eager to please him and truly had a secure bond with Phichit. No one else was better suited for the job. “At least they’re cute, right?” Yuuri teased with a chuckle.

 

“ _Yeah, yeah. Oh, right! Why’d you call? I told you to take it easy and forget about work. …I swear, if you’re trying to come in, I’m gonna—“_

“No, no… I was just a little… frustrated about something and needed to calm down,” Yuuri carefully admitted with a sigh, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant. “I hope I didn’t bother you…”

 

Phichit’s tone softened as he almost immediately replied with, “ _never”._ Yuuri felt a smile pull at the corners of his lips. _“You can_ always _call me about stuff, Yuuri. You know that.”_

“Yeah,” the other murmured, thumb rubbing along the hem of the suit clinging to his upper thigh. Of course he knew Phichit would never be upset over something like this, but Yuuri still couldn’t keep himself from worrying. He hated to be a bother or an added stress onto someone’s plate, especially when his issues seemed so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Yuuri wouldn’t blame Phichit if he didn’t want to listen to his unloading. “Sorry…”

 

“ _Don’t apologize,”_ Phichit reassured with furrowed brows. _“I’m your best friend, right? That’s what I’m here for. …What’s bothering you? Is it something you can talk about?”_

 

Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat, movement stilling for a moment or two as he weighed his options. Telling Phichit would probably help ease some of his frustration but at the same time he knew how insane it sounded and figured the other would ultimately think it was a prank or the lack of sleep getting to him. “Um…” Yuuri’s cinnamon-brown gaze flickered across the waters, searching for a temporary placeholder to anchor himself with, wanting some sort of stability through the rest of this somewhat overwhelming ordeal. “Not really… I-it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just… sort of weird? And I don’t know if I really believe it myself, so um, I’m sort of just sitting here trying to figure this all out, and yeah—”

 

 _“Don’t worry about it, okay? If you want to talk about it someday, though, I’m here for you. I just figured I’d ask.”_ Phichit then fell silent, the sound of scuffling and labored grunting following suit. A loud, metal clang sounded and the trainer let out a weighty exhale. “ _Ugh. Hey, Yuuri? I don’t think I can keep talking and carry the barrel around. Can I call you back later?”_

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine, I think. I just need some time.” Yuuri smiled; he already felt substantially better.

 

* * *

 

It’s curious how quickly life passes by as you roll through your routine: snoozing four times and stuffing down breakfast, commuting to and from work, spending an hour thinking in the shower before you sleep just to wake up and do it all over again the next day. Such a repetitive lifestyle suited Yuuri perfectly, as it was easy enough to roll by without any real harm. He could pass through this world without creating a stir, as his life was destined to be as boring and meaningless as the ant scurrying across his countertop—or so he thought before that still unbelievable day.

 

A weighty exhale slipped passed slightly parted lips as Yuuri’s spoon poked about his bowl of porridge, the unquenchable desire to seek answers curling against his chest, making his heart feel burdened and disappointed. It had been nearly four months since the sighting and there still hadn’t been a single clue as to the strange creature’s whereabouts. He had surveyed as much as the area as he could and spent more time than he cared tracking the pod—which did however lead him to creating a rather close bond with the animals, something he used as an excuse when questioned about his frequent day trips.

 

Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t heartbroken, in a sense. He had gotten a taste of freedom from what had been, at least to himself, a rather uneventful life; the desire to experience the feeling again grew with each passing moment of separation until it was nearly suffocating. He knew the simple solution was to stop thinking about it at all—but he _couldn’t._ He blamed it on the scientist in him. He _needed_ to know, and it would drive him mad until he did.

 

And rather unfortunately, today would not serve as a welcome reprieve from overthinking as he was asked to spend the day out near the accursed area. Someone was needed to travel the length of a commercial fishing net up off the coast and check for any signs of unauthorized life caught in the trap. It would ultimately prove to be a slow and arduous process, but one that he and his co-workers desperately hoped would prove fruitless. The company had assured them they had followed proper procedure but everyone at the Center knew that was more than unlikely, so Yuuri had been volunteered for the job.

 

Yuuri dumped the rest of his untouched breakfast into the trash and made his way to the bedroom to change, slipping into his neoprene shorts with practiced ease. He threw on an old, gray t-shirt on to cover his torso, not wanting to wear the thick diving suit as it was well over 100 degrees on this cloud-less, summer day. Slinging the already packed gear bag over his shoulder, Yuuri slipped from the apartment, trying to ignore the vague feeling of unease hanging over his head.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take him long to get out to the site, as it was only about fifteen miles off the public beach. Yuuri could see the protected caves lining the shores from here and found himself wondering if the migratory birds had taken to nesting in them yet. He figured it was still too early, as they usually didn’t show until early September, but it might be worth a trip if it meant Emil and Michele could get a head start on their joint research.

 

Yuuri shook his head clear of straying thoughts, reminding himself to stay focused on the task at hand. His attention fixed once more on the waters ahead, occasionally flickering over to check screens off to the left for any signs of change. So far there had only been a handful of life form blips on the radar, but most had proven to be small fish that seemed smart enough to avoid the netting. He was grateful for the camera set-up, as it allowed him to travel quickly and avoid unnecessary—and unwanted—diving. It would be a miracle to get through this without incident, but Yuuri was hoping for the best (even if he did have medical supplies nearby in case of an emergency).

 

Minutes rolled on as the boat drifted along the rope lines cutting unnaturally through the water. Things were calm and quiet for now, and the silence felt generally peaceful. The sun was warm and kissed Yuuri’s bare arms and neck, though the cool breeze stirred the air every so often to offer a welcome break from the heat’s overbearing grasp. Waves lapped against the metal hull of the ship, creating a rhythm Yuuri’s heart kept pace with. A familiar but somewhat unpleasant mixture of salt and sulfur tickled his nose, making him wish he had remembered to come out earlier to avoid the change in tides. Everything was pleasant, save for the flash of movement Yuuri caught from the corner of his eye. His head snapped towards the screen, the boat instantly stilling as he cut the engine. A large group of animals had begun moving up against the net wall.

 

Everything in Yuuri screamed not to act. It was dangerous, not to mention strictly against protocol. He was only supposed to _check_ for trapped life, not act—but he couldn’t just leave the poor things to their own demises. Not when he knew he could help. Yuuri yanked the snorkel down against his face, ignoring the slight sting in his nose from the harsh gesture as he grabbed the collapsible knife off his dashboard, desperate to get into the water as soon as humanly possible. He pulled the old tee off and tossed it onto the chair, slipped into his flippers, and hobbled to the back ledge.

 

Yuuri pushed off from the boat with a sharp inhale, heart slamming against his chest. He had a short window to dive and help what he now saw was a single trapped creature before it seriously injured itself, but the water was much colder than the surface air and had shocked Yuuri into stillness. He silently cursed his decision not to wear his wetsuit as he counted the seconds whisking by, using his goosebump covered arms to propel himself forward, trying to ignore the combination of panic and chills rattling his bones.

 

In an attempt to better see the fish (but also steel himself on the mission at hand), Yuuri squinted at the ocean floor. The animal was kicking up far too much silt and bubbles to properly see anything, but Yuuri could at least tell it was a larger sized creature—probably a seal or small porpoise, he figured by the flash of metallic color. A small group of similarly hued bodies frantically swam about, some fifty or so feet down the line. It was incredibly dangerous going in blind like this, especially if one of the creatures lashed out in fear, but Yuuri’s desire to help far outweighed any rightful nagging prickling in the back of his mind. If he didn’t act now, the animal would more than likely exhaust itself and die, and he wouldn’t be able to deal with that guilt.

 

The sound of desperate squeals filled his ears, drawing his attention off to the side. One of the animals had broken from the small pack and was rushing towards the thrashing animal, chattering desperately as if to reassure it that it wasn’t alone. Yuuri felt his throat tighten as he recognized the gash on its side and the yellow tag in their dorsal. It was the mom from the dolphin pod, and that more than likely meant the creature trapped was the pup he had grown so fond of. With an even heavier sense of dread, Yuuri kicked frantically, gasping for breath through teeth clenched around the snorkel’s mouthpiece. He called out, coming to a stop twenty or so feet away, arms extended forward, desperation etched onto his face. _Please recognize me, please… Let me help you, Lily… Please._

 

She screamed, moving her body to cover her offspring, jaw thrashing in warning. Yuuri stilled, save for the occasional ripple of his feet, as he waited for her to realize his body language was submissive and meant no harm. After she slowed her movements, Yuuri pulled the snorkel from his lips, letting out the soft coo always used with the pup, praying the creature would recognize his voice through the wall of bubbles. It took a few tries but her pupils soon shrank and she drifted off to the side, still clearly agitated but willing to let him help. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, opening the knife as he closed the distance with a few kicks.

 

The pup peered at Yuuri through panic-stricken eyes, reflecting what was more than likely also the diver’s expression. It let out a soft chirrup of acknowledgement as it stilled its movements. Yuuri placed a shaky palm on the top of the creature’s head, giving the dolphin a few strokes to calm it before he reached down and began rubbing the blade against some of the braided material, occasionally cooing at the young one when the glint of metal or a sudden jerk startled it.

 

Time felt like it was dragging by, making each pull of the knife, each breath, each shift in position feel like it took years to do. The rope was thick and the creature was badly ensnared, much to Yuuri’s dismay. He had taken too long to get here and the netting had rug burned parts of the pup’s skin. Thankfully there was no blood and the animal was still conscious, but Yuuri still felt partially responsible. How had he not noticed them sooner on his radar? Why hadn’t he worn his full body wetsuit? If he didn’t take so long to swim over, could he have prevented any injury? Yuuri clenched and unclenched his fist around the weapon to remind himself that he _was_ here and he _was_ helping. The pup would be safe because of him and could return with its mother to swim another day. It was just going to take some serious elbow grease.

 

That seemed to help the diver as he soon found himself coming to the last of the rope. A triumphant “aha!” sounded through a shower of bubbles as he watched the dolphin slip free of its restraints and give a hesitant few kicks. It tested out its more than likely numbed tail, glancing about nervously, before sounding a gleeful squeak. The pup swam a loop, then booped its nose against Yuuri’s chest as if to show its gratitude. Yuuri let out a laugh, running his hand along the creature’s side as a swell of relief and pride coursed through him, sending him on a high he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

 

But before Yuuri could even finish the thought, a violent screech tore through the water as a crushing force rammed itself into his slender frame, slamming him into the seabed. His vision blacked as the air escaped his lungs, only stars visible as he gasped desperately for air, unable to keep himself from gulping down seawater. A voice in the back of his head told him to find his snorkel and _breathe_ but his body refused to listen, keeping him resting against the soft layers of sand, dread settling in his limbs. He knew was going to die, but he didn’t know how or why.

 

Frantic chattering in varying frequencies filled his ears, lulling him to sleep despite the panic in their tones. Ocean sounds had always been calming to Yuuri, and in a moment like this where he was unable to think clearly, everything felt oddly serene. He was surprised at how peaceful he felt, as he was currently experiencing one of the very things that made his fear of the ocean so strong. Was he just that far gone?

 

It was then warm fingers wrapped their way around his wrists, reminiscent of Yuuri’s mother’s as she pulled him along the local pet store, scolding him for running off to look at the puppies in the window. He felt his body tugged from the sandy floor, a small cry of protest welling in his throat. He wanted to play with them! Why was that so bad? But Yuuri swallowed down his complaint—as he always did—and gave into the force dragging him along.

 

* * *

 

A series of violent coughs wracked the young man’s body as he came to, the water that filled his lungs sputtering out allowing him to breathe clearly. Yuuri gulped down the fresh air through desperate gasps, his shoulders hunching in over his quivering frame as he dry-heaved, fingers gripped tightly against the rocky floor with whitening knuckles. His mind was hazy and vision was blurred so it was hard to get a handle on where he was, but at the very least he knew he safe and at the moment that was all that mattered.

 

Once his body regained some sense of normality, Yuuri pushed himself up onto his palms, wearily scanning his whereabouts. It seemed like some sort of cave—probably the ones near the netting—but how had he ended up here? And where were his prescription goggles? He couldn’t see without them and his glasses were still up on the boat. _Shoot. My boat…_ Hopefully it hadn’t drifted too far, as he had forgotten to anchor it in the heat of the moment. He remembered the undertow not being strong at the time, though, so it was more than likely just caught up in one of the nets.

 

Yuuri brushed the sand off one of his hands, then used it to rub at his face, trying to coax himself into full consciousness. He had to get back to his ship, get back home, and more importantly get himself checked out. It didn’t feel like anything was too badly injured (mainly just some sore spots that he knew would bruise badly) but he wanted to play it safe. Yuuri stood on shaky legs, bracing himself up against cavern wall; he needed to get going.

 

“Hallo?”

 

The sudden voice startled the diver, causing him to stumble forward onto his knees. Yuuri frantically scoured the area for the source of the voice, cursing his poor eyesight. “W-who’s there?!” he croaked, his hand flying up to grip his raw throat; it was painful yet to speak. “H-hello?”

 

“Hallo!”

 

There it was again.

 

Yuuri’s head snapped towards the direction the surprisingly velvety voice drifted from, lids squinting as he tried to make out the figure. They were topless Yuuri realized with a sheepish blush, their ivory skin glistening as the incredibly dim and haunting lighting of the cave danced off the water droplets clinging to their torso, waist-length hair draped over their shoulders and pressed flush against their chest. Yuuri couldn’t see much else from here other than their faint outline and some barely visible colors, but they seemed friendly enough despite their carefully kept distance. “Did you… did you save me?” he questioned quietly, trying not to injure his vocal chords further. “If you did, um, thank you…”

 

“Hallo.”

 

Yuuri blinked a few times, a soft cough sounding from his chest. Why did they keep saying that? He noted there was a light accent to their voice. Were they perhaps a foreigner? “Uh, yes, hello. Did you… did you save me?” He gestured at himself.

 

The figure remained rather still, bobbing slowly as waves rippled past their abdomen. They weren’t replying and it was making Yuuri incredibly nervous. Something about this was off; he could feel it in his gut.

 

A low hum suddenly sounded as the person seemed to weigh their options, head tilting to the side curiously. A few seconds passed before they moved again, this time lifting a hand and running it through over the top of their head and through their hair, pulling the strands off their torso. They let their gathered locks fall back, front side now completely bared. This gave Yuuri an intentionally clearer view of their throat and hands which were strangely covered in something almost the same as their near chrome-colored hair. They were wearing… gloves? And some sort of thick necklace? An odd choice in swimming gear, Yuuri noted, unless—

  
It hit him like a truck; the man’s eyes stretched wide in recognition, elation mingled with shock as he leaned forward. “I-it’s you! The merman! You’re back!! And you’re… oh gosh, you’re _real_.”

 

The merman shot an amused smile in Yuuri’s direction, eyes curling into crescents as his cheeks stretched wide. There was no sense of recognition in the other’s features, understandably so. Yuuri had been in a full body suit during their first meeting which was a bit unfortunate; he’d loved for the creature to have remembered their encounter as vividly as he did. Despite everything, though, the merman seemed to be relatively open as he sounded yet another, “hallo.” That seemed to be the only thing the strange creature knew how to say, but frankly Yuuri was impressed. Where had he learned that from?

 

“Hello! I-I um, thank you… for saving me! I know you don’t understand what I’m saying but I probably would’ve died if you didn’t bring me here, so yeah, thank you… Gosh, I wish you could tell me what happened… I was helping Harry out of the net when something hit me and—”

 

Clear, rumbling laughter sounded from the merman, causing Yuuri’s cheeks to heat up. He knew he had been rambling (as he always did when nervous), but he honestly couldn’t help himself. It was all so _incredible._ “S-sorry,” he murmured through a shy grin, palm rubbing at the nape of his neck.

 

The merman pressed a finger to his lips, thumb resting along his jawline as he simply gazed at Yuuri, seemingly entertained by the man’s strange behavior. It was odd to be the one observed for change, but he couldn’t care less at this point. Yuuri was talking to a _merman_. A real and very tangible, living, breathing merman.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri eventually repeated, breaking their comfortable silence through a genuinely grateful smile, “for everything.” _For saving me, for letting me see you again, for existing…_

 

A low sigh slipped passed the merman’s lips, an apologetic look crossing his face in response to the diver’s body language. Everything clicked into place. The merman must have been the one who attacked him, probably in defense of the dolphin pup, but somehow had realized his mistake and brought Yuuri to safety. Yuuri smiled once more, dismissively waving his hand. “It’s okay. I’m safe now and that’s all that matters.”

 

The sentiment seemed to get across to the other as he flashed his pearly whites in reply, a trill filling the air. A warmth spread through Yuuri’s chest at the sound, a nervous but pleased chuckle tickling his still sore throat. The pair remained in a comfortable silence for some time, trading the occasional laugh or smile as if sharing a mutual language they both could understand.

 

After some time, the creature made its way over to the water’s edge, hesitance still very evident in his features. Yuuri scooted forward until he was close to the waves lapping against the shore, arms resting loosely in his folded lap, the edges of his lips pulled upwards. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

 

The gentleness in his voice seemed to reassure the other, giving the merman enough confidence to pull his unique form onto the bank. There was still enough distance between the two so that escape was an option, but enough closeness to allow Yuuri to see the being in all his glory. Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat as his eyes grazed along the other’s otherworldly frame, resisting the little voice in his head coaxing him to reach out and touch. He wouldn’t do so, at least not without the other’s expressed permission.

 

The merman seemed to have other ideas, though, placing a dripping palm over Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri fought the urge to shy away, reminding himself that nothing about this situation felt particularly alarming, there was simply a mutual curiosity between them. It was a bit awkward for Yuuri of course, as humans have all sorts of boundaries surrounding personal space, but he knew this could be his only chance to _really_ look at the merman up close and he was not going to let it slip away.

 

Yuuri offered a tentative smile, gaze floating down to fix on the fingers traveling the length of his shin, leaving his skin tingling in their wake. With a sudden jolt, the merman clutched around his calf and yanked upwards with surprising strength, throwing Yuuri onto his back with a cry of alarm. The other’s grip loosened as he let out an apologetic gurgle, clearly not used to the way human’s bodies worked. Yuuri waved his hands with a reassuring smile as he propped himself up onto his forearms, ignoring the screaming of his sore muscles as he adjusted his posture to make the position more comfortable. “It’s fine. Go ahead.”

 

The merman refocused his attention to Yuuri’s legs, seeming to be especially interested in his toes. Yuuri gave them a wiggle, much to the other’s delight; the being grinned, reaching out to poke at them with his elongated nails, garnering a twinkle of a laugh from Yuuri at the ticklish touch. “Ah-hahaha b-be careful,” he gently warned, toes curling instinctively away from the other’s touch. Yuuri reached over to point them. “Um… toes.”

 

“Tuh… oe… suh?”

 

“Toes,” Yuuri reaffirmed with a wide smile, an indescribable sense of elation pooling in his chest. He motioned the length of his lower limb. “Leg.”

 

“La… egg…”

 

“Yes, good!”

 

“Hallo!!” the merman cried through a triumphant grin, rosy nose scrunching with delight. He pointed at his tail. “Toes?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, wondering if he should correct the other on the greeting. It was admittedly adorable to hear. “Mm mmm,” he hummed with a shake of his head. They could work on that later. “Tail.”

 

“Tuh… ay… luh…” The merman lifted Yuuri’s wrist and placed it where his thighs would be, uttering another “tay-luh”. Yuuri let out a sheepish laugh, fingertips running along the surprisingly soft and near flubber-like skin of the other’s tail. He traced the little grooves and dips, the glowing flecks not that far off from that of a creature from the deep sea, the shifts in color and pattern, absolutely mesmerized. There was nothing else like this in the world, Yuuri decided (unless all mercreatures had the same tails of course), trying to commit it all to memory to the best of his ability.

 

And the merman seemed very pleased with the attention, the tips of his tail flicking every so often not far off from a dog wagging its tail in excitement. He let out a low hum, lifting Yuuri’s hand away and pressing it against his neck, inviting the human to explore more as he pleased. A lovely pink crossed Yuuri’s round cheeks, his attention shifting away from the almost flirtatious grin of the merman and decidedly fixating on the occasionally rippling gills, wondering what it was like to breathe through those beneath the waves. Perhaps the ocean wouldn’t seem so frightening if his body had been designed to survive in it, like the being’s beside him.

 

Yuuri quickly let his hands drop back down to his sides, content to examine the other with just his eyes. The other was captivating; it was pretty obvious how tales of sailors seduced by sirens came to be, if all the other merpeople were _this_ beautiful. A sated sigh slipped passed his lips, waves of bliss and serenity filling his mind. He could stay like this forever.

 

But good things were never meant to last for Yuuri, it seemed; the merman’s body ceased movement once more, his head turning towards the entrance of the cave as if he was listening to something Yuuri could not. The creature’s tail swished around impatiently several times, stirring the water below their almost touching limbs, annoyance evident in his features. Quick to hide his frustration, the merman glanced back at Yuuri, putting a near unnerving yet charming smile back onto his face. Before Yuuri could reply, the creature sent a wink his way and disappeared beneath the surface with a graceful dive, barely rousing the water with his movement.

 

Disappointment tickled the diver’s heart at the sudden departure; he had so much more he wanted to say and ask, but a part of Yuuri knew he was incredibly lucky to have been given a second chance to meet with and even _touch_ the merman. Go figure the one time he isn’t looking, he finds him.

 

A bittersweet laugh shook Yuuri to the core, his body beginning to ache once more as the adrenaline faded from his system. “I forgot to ask his name,” he realized with a sigh. _Or tell him mine._ “Ah, oh well.” He needed to get moving again, back to his ship and to safety, and prayed his aching limbs would hold up for the length of the trip. It wouldn’t be far, he knew, but things would’ve been much easier if the merman had been stuck around long enough to take him back to the boat. With a heave of effort and weighty exhale, Yuuri pulled himself back into the water, more than ready to go home, still riding off the ecstasy of a new discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments/kudos/etc. you all left on the last chapter! It honestly made my week seeing how warmly the first part was received. Hope I can keep living up to that as the weeks go on! 
> 
> If you want to bug me elsewhere I've got a [regular tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) and [YOI specific tumblr](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com/).


	3. If I Never Sea Your Face Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tobi ever stop making references to his other favorite fandoms? Probably not. Will he stop making the titles stupid puns? Also no.
> 
> The merpeople speak through a sort of telepathy so that form of speech will be written in italics to make it more clear! And because I don't think this is made super clear in writing, they're all based off different marine life (Victor is inspired by dolphins, Yurio is inspired by a pale yellow beta, etc. I might put up a post on tumblr with an explanation later if anyone is curious!).
> 
>  **CW;** panic attack from galeophobia, cursing

_“Vitya, where the hell have you been?! We’ve been searching for hours!!!”_

 

The man in question paid the infuriated Yakov no heed, swimming straight passed with a dazzling smile thatt was, rather unfortunately, aimed at the petite figure lurking behind their elder. _“Ah! Yurio! You’ll never believe what just happened!”_

_“Don’t call me that.”_

 

Yakov bristled with visible annoyance as his barbed fins unfurled, fists clenching at his sides. _“How_ dare _you ignore me!”_ he bellowed, a vein or two visibly poking its way through age worn skin—but Victor was already gone, towing along an indignant Yuri along by the wrist.

 

The pair made their way back to the coral dwellings, slipping through the wall of seaweed protecting the entrance to Victor’s, Yuri tugging his wrist free with a vexed mutter. Victor let out a chuckle in reply as he splayed out on a nearby ledge, an exaggerated sigh of content sending a tower of bubbles towards the rocky ceiling. The merman’s muscles were burning from the overexertion of swimming with the human on his stomach like an otter with his favorite pebble. The land creature needed to breathe, and that was the only way until they reached solid land. It had been an incredibly uncomfortable and taxing journey but was ultimately what ended up both saving the human’s life and allowing them to interact—all more than enough satisfaction for Victor.

 

Yuri leered with his arms folded over his chest, the useless, flaxen fins on his elbows rippling with the current mimicking the dances of equally colored locks. _“Yakov is going to kill you tomorrow... you know that, right?”_

Victor gave a half-hearted shrug in reply, an arm draping over his forehead. _“It was worth it, Yurio. Believe me.”_

The younger ignored the pet name with a disbelieving, _“oh yeah?”_ Despite the irritation lacing his tone, a part of Yuri was genuinely curious. Victor was always nonchalant—he took nothing but their physical training seriously—though today the other gave off a different kind of tranquil vibe. _“And why’s that?”_

A few seconds of silence tottered by as Victor lay motionless, eyes closed, lips pursed. Yuri would be upset (he always seemed to be with Victor), but would the younger turn on him? It was strictly forbidden to interact with humans, as the fin-less creatures had proven to be dangerous since the dawn of time, but what could the others do? _Banish_ Victor? He’d just have more of a reason to search out the creatures at that point.

 

Yuri’s glare faltered as he read Victor’s hesitation, the grip of his fingers slackening subconsciously. Now, it was clear. Something about this was off—even more so than usual. _“Oi, what is it?”_

_“I… met a human.”_

Yuri’s jaw slackened at the near immediate answer, eyes bulging with alarm. Had he heard correctly? _“You_ what _?”_

Victor pushed himself into an upright position, fixing an animated gaze on his companion. If he was going to be truthful about the encounter, he might as well go all out. _“I met a human, Yurio,”_ he repeated with finality, _“and it was_ amazing. _He was injured—well, technically_ I _hurt him; I thought he was attacking one of my dolphins, and I felt bad so I helped him… I took him to the dry sands so he could recover, and when he woke he saw me. I think he was afraid at first but once he realized what I was he started talking with this_ truly _precious look on his face—and ah, I just couldn’t resist, Yurio! I had to touch him. They’re… so soft!”_ A squawk of alarm sounded from Yuri, but Victor continued on without pause. _“They have such strange bodies… Oh, and he even taught me some of the Human language! Look! They call these 'tay-ulls'. Isn’t that lovely? And you know how they sometimes have those things on their bottoms like ours but sometimes don’t? Those come_ _off! They’re not real!_ How wild! _They actually have these two fleshy parts called 'legggs' and a bunch of 'toh-z' on the ends that wiggle and look like chubby, little fingers! Ah, Yurio, he was so beautiful_ — _I want to see him again...”_

_“Will you_ shut up _for one second and let me think?”_ came a snarl of a reply. Yuri’s eyes were clenched shut with knitted brows, a mixture of bewilderment and vexation evident in his scowl. Turning Victor in would only stir up trouble for all parties involved, but could he really keep this quiet? The boy ran sharpened claws through his shoulder-length hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. _“Why do you always pull this shit?”_

_“Ah, ah. Watch your language,”_ Victor impishly scolded, a smirk playing on plush, rosy lips. He was a master at avoiding issues. _“What time is training tomorrow?”_

It took everything in Yuri not to strangle his companion. _“Maybe if you didn’t run off all the time—”_

_“Yes, yes, and I’m sure I’ll get an earful from Yakov tomorrow too. Just tell me when? Please?”_

Emerald irises rolled in reply, their possessor slipping out of the cave with a quick twist of the hips. _“Fuck off.”_

 

* * *

“Leo, stop,” a frustrated plea sounded as a struggling Guanghong was thrown over the shoulders of his friend. “I don’t want to see the shark!!” Fisted fingers rapped against Leo’s lower back, Guanghong’s legs and hips wriggling as he tried to break free. “Please, put me down!”

 

“Oh, come on, man! It’s still a baby! He couldn’t do anything even if he wanted, and besides he’s my buddy. He wouldn’t hurt me!”

 

“But what about _me_!” The younger boy’s cheeks grew hot at the sound of his voice cracking, chest tightening with embarrassment. He shook his head to sturdy his resolve, frustrated tears prickling at the corners of normally twinkling, amber eyes. “P-please, just put me down, okay? You can just show me a picture or something later… I really don’t—”

 

“It’ll be good for you to get in the water again! It’s been a while, right?” Leo kicked the diving floor’s door open with a huff, gently setting his victim down with a cheeky (and encouraging) pat to the bum. “Don’t worry. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

 

The gesture served to deepen Guanghong’s cherry red flush, serving as a momentary distraction from the issue at hand. “You just—but, ah— _no, I don’t_ —” And then it dawned on him where the pair stood, having been previously unable to see from the awkward angle Leo carried him at. The boy’s minute frame stiffened, gaze instantly zoning in on the creature swirling in the depths below the platform, reedy arms curling protectively into his chest. Everything besides the shark trickled out of view as Guanghong continued to gawk, form beginning to tremble as a looming blackness filled his mind, dread spreading through to finger and toe tips numbing them thoroughly. A wave of nausea then crashed over Guanghong, momentarily shattering the focused stare. He stumbled backwards as his breathing grew ragged, back pressing up against the cool, steel wall to right his wobbling limbs. Both sight and mind were foggy as Guanghong slumped to the ground, crumpling in on himself.

 

Leo was appropriately shocked, concerned eyes falling onto his friend’s face. A steady steam of tears had begun to pour freely, choked sobs filling the air as Guanghong struggled to breathe. Without hesitation, Leo squat down to rest both palms on Guanghong’s shuddering shoulders, gently urging his companion to close both eyes and breathe. Leo was no stranger to panic attacks, as his mom suffered horribly from them, but hadn’t expected this from the other in the least; guilt wracked his core, a troubled frown and partially raised brows betraying his alarm. How had he not known Guanghong was afraid of sharks? They’d been friends for months—wasn’t this something you usually shared (especially if it involved working at a place where said fear resided)? “I’m… so, _so_ sorry—I didn’t mean to scare you, I just… hey,” he murmured, deciding they could discuss the misunderstanding when Guanghong was calm. “Breathe with me, okay? In… out… In… out…”

 

Time had a way of moving painfully slow in moments like these. It felt like hours to both parties before Guanghong felt calmed enough to move again, eyelids peeling apart as he focused in on the metal floor plates below his sneakers. Part of him was too mortified to look at Leo yet so he instead lifted one of the palms pressed to his shoulder, wrapping slender fingers around his friend’s wrist to give it a gentle squeeze. Guanghong murmured an, “I’m okay now, thanks” through a remnant of a pout, wiping at his swollen eyes with his other forearm.

 

Leo gave a quick nod in reply, leaning back onto his toes. He was still incredibly guilt-ridden but refused to press Guanghong’s comfort zone again. He returned the squeeze, entwining their fingers together with an apologetic quirk of his bushy brows. “Let’s go to the lounge.”

 

Guanghong sounded a final shaky breath before pulling himself to his feet, arms wrapping subconsciously around his waist. “Next time, just… listen to me… okay?” The warning wasn’t one of anger or betrayal—just a request for his fear to be empathized with.

 

Leo’s gut wrenched at the disappointed and clearly hurt look aimed his way, knowing full well he deserved worse. _Consent is important in_ every _situation_ , Leo scolded himself, _and good intentions aren’t always right._ “I _promise_ ,” he swore, apologetic tone held with firmness. “I should’ve listened to you in the first place… I don’t… I just—I wanted you to see him and didn’t realize that would be a problem. I’m really sorry. I screwed up.”

 

Guanghong shoved his fists into his pockets, trying to hide the bubbling frustration he held towards the both of them. “It’s kind of my fault—for not saying anything, I mean,” he added, as Leo went to interject. “I mean, who works at an aquarium but is afraid of the fish?” A bitterness tinged his words, one that sounded like it’d been brewing for some time.

 

“Is it… _all_ fish?”

 

The younger boy shook his head, coming to a stop in the dimly lit lobby. Above them swung a massive whale, its plastic reflecting the spotlights on either of its sides. Despite the sheer size of the model, he felt nothing. Something that had stumped him for the majority of his life. “No. Just sharks.”

 

 _Of course._ Leo chewed on his lower lip. _The one animal I talk about constantly._ How had he not realized?

 

“I didn’t say anything… because I know you love them so much,” Guanghong murmured as if reading what his friend wanted to say. “I didn’t want to take that away from you. Especially since you always look so happy when you talk about them.”

 

The hint of fondness in the other’s voice sent Leo’s stomach flipping with both guilt and equal levels of affection. “But I don’t want to… _scare_ you. I care about you too, and the last thing I want to do is be a constant reminder of the thing you’re afraid of.”

 

Guanghong's ears tinted a lovely rose at the gentle words, coffee irises shifting to the floor in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “You can’t really help it, though. I mean, these guys are your life.”

 

Leo was blissfully ignorant to the effect his near confession had on the other. “Yeah, but I don’t have to talk to you about that if you don’t want me to. They’re important to me of course, but I can handle shutting up about them for a few minutes,” Leo gently kid, nudging his companion's shoulder with his own. “Seriously, you should’ve said something sooner. It’s been like… four months? And I even made you get a job here. _God_ , I suck.”

 

Guanghong let out a laugh, muffling it with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Yeah. You’re the worst.”

 

Conversation eased between the pair as they basked in the mixed moonlight and fluorescent overheads, each lounging in their respective armchairs. Things were tranquil and still, only the sounds of distant motors churning out fresh water and the occasional page over the radio from a fellow employee. Everything felt right with the world, and just being alone with the other’s presence was enough to make the minutes prior feel like a distant dream.

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” an impish voice cooed breaking the silence as the egotistical dolphin trainer made his way to the automatic doors. Guanghong’s cheeks tinted rose, Leo’s ears mirroring the color, both obliviously flustered at the name calling. “I’m off for the night. Don’t miss me too much!”

 

Both the younger boys stiffled their groans. “No, _he’s_ the worst,” Guanghong hissed through a mischievous grin.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, JJ,” Leo deadpanned. “We’re leaving soon too. It’s late.” He exchanged a look with Guanghong, a knowing smirk shared in reply. “G’night, JJ.”

 

“Don't let the door hit you on the way out, asshole."

 

"I heard that!" 

 

* * *

 

 “Quick, catch!”

 

Scissors were tossed Yuuri’s way, the tools caught in a clumsy fumble with a distracted murmur of thanks. No time was wasted; quick snips at the plastic freed the caught turtle, Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, tongue poking from the corner of his lips. A relieved smile replaced concern as the critter wriggled its now freed but stiffened limbs, noticeably eager to have its legs in working order again. Yuuri lifted its shell, giving it a quick once over for any other wounds before letting it slip back into the water with a satisfying plop. “There you go, little guy.”

 

“You forgot to name it,” Phichit quipped, patting the other turtle perched on his knees. “This one’s… Bowser!

 

A snort sounded from one of the other motorboats. “Really?”

 

“Well, I like it—and Yuuri’s should be Bowser Jr. Or maybe Yoshi?” The always good-natured Emil grinned at a disgruntled Michele, reclining backwards in his seat. His current life goal was to make his perpetually grumpy friend smile (and _not_ because of something relating to his twin sister).

 

“We should call it a day soon,” Sara said through a yawn, rolling her aching shoulders. “I think we’re close to hour number eight now and the sun is starting to really drive me nuts.” The Rescue had been called out on an early morning mission to clean up after a garbage scow’s spill, which had thankfully not been nearly as drastic as initially described. The numbers brought along ended up being excessive but allowed the group to finish in record time.

 

Yuuri gave a likeminded nod, glancing over at Phichit. “I think we’ve done the best we can here. I’ll pass by tomorrow when I visit my pod just to be safe, though.”

 

Curiosity piqued, Phichit remarked with, “again?” That would be trip number three this month—that he knew of, at least. “What are you doing anyways? There’s only so much you can study from wild porpoise, right? JJ would probably love it—uh, maybe too much,” he added with a light chuckle, “if you asked him to let you see his.”

 

Yuuri’s ears tinted red as he focused his attention off the side of the dinghy. “One of the calves has bonded pretty strongly with me… it’s nice watching him grow up.” _And they have ties with the merman..._ But Phichit didn’t need to know that.

 

“I guess that would be pretty neat,” was the murmured response. Emil seconded the notion with a thumbs up, though he wasn’t exactly too sure what the conversation was about. “Just promise me you’ll get some rest too? You’ve been working extra hours lately, and you look super wiped.”

 

That was Yuuri’s way of coping with anxiety—to put himself to work and focus solely on one thing until completion. It was a way to both distract and encourage himself, as the finished product always served to provide a ride of positive emotions. Sometimes, though, he’d find himself lost in the project, as Phichit apparently noticed of late. “I will, I promise,” he reassured with a small smile, resting a palm on his friend’s knee. “Besides, you’d never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t.”

 

Phichit let out a twinkling laugh, eyes curling into sideways crescents. “You got that right.”

 

* * *

 

Was Yuuri stupid for trying to look for the merman again? Probably. Was that going to stop him from doing so? Absolutely not.

 

Russet irises stared into the watery abyss below as Yuuri stood port-side, hands shoved into his jacket’s pockets. Several weeks had gone by since the second meeting, with Yuuri having made a good handful of attempts since to find the merman. He’d traveled through a few locations, always playing off the pod he’d grown so fond of hoping that the sole lead towards the creature’s whereabouts would pay off if he kept at it long enough.

 

Unfortunately, Yuuri hadn’t any luck just yet and instead had been given the opportunity to get to know the family of dolphins quite well. It was easier to tell them all apart, to the point where he had begun naming the others as well. His favorite—besides Harry, of course—was a younger dolphin with a chunk missing from her left flank. She was spunky and a little bit odd, her swimming slightly impaired by the missing muscle. It reminded him a lot of his favorite, Narlge-weary wizard: Luna Lovegood. The Scamanders, especially Newt, had meant the world to a younger Yuuri and had been a huge inspiration as he went into the wildlife conservation field. Who better to name her after?

 

Eager squeals from the group filled his ears as they danced around the motorboat, a few of them breaching to say hello. It had gotten to the point where they’d recognize him from some distance away—whether from the sound of his engine or just by the look of the boat’s underside, Yuuri had yet to find out—and would meet him part way. Harry splashed his tail against the surface, spraying a mist of water at his beloved human friend. Yuuri’s frame shook in laughter, hands raised in futile defense. “Hey!” As if to reply, Harry chattered, flashing his brilliant whites.

 

Yuuri leaned over the side of his ship, running his fingers along the creature’s damp snout, marveling at the sight of the fading fetal folding lines. “You’re growing up fast, huh?” A bittersweet smile pulled at the corners of his lips, fondness pooling in his chest. Time was flying. Harry would be weaned before he even realized.

 

The pair spent some time chatting away, Yuuri barely noticing the minutes rolling by until a bothered squeal sounded. He glanced down at the watch on his dash, surprised to find it they’d been at it for nearly an hour. With an apologetic look sent Lily’s way, Yuuri gave a final pat atop Harry’s head. “You should get going before your mom gets mad,” he whispered, a gentle half-smile curling into his round cheeks. With a shaky exhale Yuuri leaned away, watching the pair resurface, finding himself once more alone with his thoughts. Really, by now, the day should be called, but Yuuri figured a quick pit stop at the cave couldn’t hurt.

 

The engine cut with a satisfying hum, small ripples riding the surface of the water as the boat stilled. Yuuri grabbed the waterproof sack from his supply box, climbing over the starboard side and onto the chilled sands of the cavern. It had become a regular practice to leave something behind on the shore, as the next time he returned the item was _always_ gone (something he’d discovered by accidentally leaving his phone charger the first time around). Whether it was an animal or even a passing sailor who gathered the trinkets, Yuuri didn’t mind. As long as someone was cherishing them he’d be happy. A part of him hoped it was the merperson, though that’d be too convenient, right?

 

Today, however, he got his answer.

 

In place of the blown glass whale he’d previously left was a mesmerizing conch shell, a myriad of colors with three spotted spines down its side. Yuuri’s breath hitched, limbs stiffening as the realization hit him like a tidal wave. Someone had left him a gift in return? With an elated smile, Yuuri decided there was no way this was a coincidence. The shell was in the _exact_ spot he’d been using. No crab or bird would be intelligent enough to make a clear switch like this.

 

Gingerly, so as not to chip the surface, Yuuri lifted the shell, unable to keep his biologist's mind from studying it. The thing was massive and was very, _very_ old. Despite that all, it was well-kept and seemed to have served as a treasure rather than an actual home for some time. Yuuri couldn’t hide the delight filling his being. The shell itself was _beautiful_ , but so was the gesture; he’d relish in this for some time.

 

It would turn out, however, this was not to be the last thing he received from his underwater penpal. The next was an emptied clam shell, some eight or so inches in diameter, from there some sort of crudely fashioned stone knife made of sharpened rock and seaweed, and then after was yet another shell, far smaller but no less captivating. It was then Yuuri decided he’d camp the weekend out in the cavern with hopes of catching the merman himself this time during the switch off.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri rubbed at his forearm absentmindedly, eyes flitting over the box of things he’d brought along to do. Camp had only been set up for a few minutes at most; he was sure it would be some time before anything (if at all) happened. He had time to kill and things to accomplish, beginning with some files unfinished from the barge spill.

 

Paperwork was a dull and monotonous task for most, but Yuuri had always been strangely content whilst doing it. Time moved faster when focused on something, and this allowed Yuuri to feel both productive and gave a welcome distraction from reality. In no time, he’d taken out a sturdy chunk, letting out an exhale as he leaned back against the hull of his ship, eyelids drooping closed. His mind was gently numbed by the repetitive motions providing him with the perfect mood for a nap.

 

Yuuri let his consciousness fade to the sound of waves lapping against the cavern walls, the flickering light of his electronic lantern filling the room with shadows as the moon began to take to the sky. It wasn’t until early morning that Yuuri realized he’d been asleep for some time, unfortunately stiffening his joints in the cool, damp air. Slipping into the sleeping sack with a sigh, Yuuri snuggled into the fleece, allowing sleep to take him once more.

 

He woke some time later to the sound of movement some ways down the shore, peering through sleep-heavy eyes at the source. After a few blinks to clear his vision in the dim morning light, Yuuri found nothing, quick to reassure himself it was just a crab or bird. Drowsiness tickled his mind, lulling him back once more to a dreamless sleep. It wasn’t until he felt a light spray of seawater that he realized something was actually nearby. Yuuri sat bolt upright, glasses sagging at the tip of his nose as he swung his head from side to side frantically. He was beginning to feel a bit of déjà vu. “H-hello?” Yuuri called, squinting out over the surface of the inlet. “Who’s there?!”

 

“Hallo!” sounded a cheery reply from somewhere behind Yuuri, startling him right out of the makeshift bed. His figure tensed as he struggled to make sense of the situation through a muddied and sleep-fogged brain. There, the merman sat smiling brilliantly with his tail laid under his powerful form, palms propped up against the sand.

 

Yuuri’s hand slowly unfurled from his t-shirt, distress fading as into exhilaration as everything snapped into place. “O-oh, it’s you. You scared me,” he lightly scolded, pushing the glasses up his nose bridge to their rightful place. “Hello again…”

 

The merman smiled with a cock of the head, damp strands of hair trickling down his broad shoulders. “Toes!” he sang with a warmth to his tone that made the word sound more like an old friend’s name than a part of a body.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle, affection blooming as he knelt down to the other’s height.  “Yuuri,” he corrected, placing a hand on his chest. “My name is _Yuuri_.”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

It was surprising how _good_ the merman’s pronunciation was, the syllables rolling off his triangular tongue like velvet. Yuuri firmly decided he would never tire of hearing him speak. “Y-yes, Yuuri. Not toes.”

 

A chuckle sounded in reply, azure irises twinkling with delight. Obviously the merman seemed to grasp as much, but enjoyed speaking the silly sounding ‘human’ words. Realizing how eager the other was to learn about his customs and language gave Yuuri equal parts delight and relief; the curiosity was mutual–and how thrilling that idea was.

 

“What… what’s your’s?” A confused cock of the head expressed the merman’s puzzlement. “Your, uh, name. What they call you,” Yuuri clarified, trying his best to explain through gestures. “I am Yuuri…” He placed his palms against his chest, then pressed them against Victor’s. “You are...?”

 

That seemed to get the meaning across. The merman babbled something, the sound vaguely uncomfortable to human ears—almost as if someone had run a tape backwards and thrown in whale song as background noise. It was jarring, and not beautiful to say the least–which was admittedly the opposite of what Yuuri had been hoping. Weren’t mermaids supposed to sound alluring? This was just… unsettling.

 

Yuuri wasn’t even sure how to begin copying the other’s language; the look the merman gave him near broke his heart: so crestfallen and disappointed, a frown tracing the creature’s rosy lips. “A-ah, I’m sorry,” Yuuri murmured, shifting his gaze to the sand. “I don’t think I can… make those… sounds.”

 

The merman let out a trill of disappointment, pouting as he rested his chin on his folded arms. _‘So much for progress!’_

 

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle at the display. “Um… how about I… uh, give you a name instead? A  _human_  name, I mean.” Somehow, through their usual game of charades, the idea made its way across. Nodding eagerly, the merman pushed himself up onto his palms. “Okay, okay… um…”

 

A good few minutes of listing off various people and characters ticked by, the merman not especially pleased with the options prevented thus far. Yuuri was beginning to feel exasperated; his knowledge of human names was limited off the top of his head. “Sam? Brendan? Carlos?”

 

Nope.

 

“Agustus? Trevor? Mikael? Asriel? Ugh, I don’t know…”

 

 Softly exhaling, the merman’s chin rest once more against the sand, cerulean gaze fixated on Yuuri’s exasperated face. He didn’t want the human to get angry, but the names just sounded… wrong. If he was going to have a permanent name, he wanted to like it!

 

“Reid? Hyde? Victor?”

 

Instantly, the merman perked up. Yuuri took note, tripping over the next name he had in mind. “Oh—did you like one of those? Shoot, uh, I think I said… Heath? Or something? Or… or Victor?” A vigorous nod was gained in response at the last one mentioned, a blurb of thrilled noises filling the air. “Ah—Victor? Is that it?”

 

“Veek…tohr…” A toothy grin stretched across the being’s face. “Veektohr!”

 

Yuuri felt a smile pulling at his own lips, subconsciously mirroring his companion’s expression. “Victor, it is.”

 

“Veektor Veektor!!! Tail—” he placed a palm against his chest, “Veektor!”

 

“Yes, _you’re_ Victor,” Yuuri affirmed through a laugh, a foreign rush of elation tingling his nerves. The fins on the newly named merman’s tail wriggled in delight; Yuuri swore his smile looked like a heart. “Nice to meet you, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry this took so long to update! One bad thing happened after the other so I was struggling to find time to sit down and write. I spent a lot of last night and today doing so though as a way to distract myself from my cat ending up in the emergency room—which is honestly the main reasoning for the part with Guanghong. I had three panic attacks myself and writing out the scene was strangely cathartic? But it's such a random part I wasn't even sure about including it, so if you hated it I'm sorry! T.T I promise their future interactions will be adorable! Also, the next part will have more Victuuri—I promise! I was trying to touch on other characters this time around.
> 
>  
> 
> As per usual, my main tumblr is [here](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) and my YOI specific tumblr is [here](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com).


	4. I Would Like To Sea You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever; I almost don't feel like it's worth it ;w; also Victor is so hard to write dialogue for? I'm sorry I can't nail his characterization just right
> 
> Merfolk lingo:  
> -a cycle : a day  
> -a moon : a month  
> -a change : a year  
> -bond/bonding : pairing/mating, usually for life
> 
>  **CW;** Extreme selenomania, hallucinating, starving mention, knife mention during sparring, sad childhood

_“Momma? What’re you looking at?”_

_The woman’s focus traveled downwards to the boy at her side, the warm and kind smile Victor loved so dearly etched onto her thin lips. Small, rounded fingers ran through the child’s silver bangs as she gazed absently down at him. “The moon, my love,” she replied through an airy and flighty sigh. “He’s dancing on the surface again, see?” The fingers tangled in Victor’s hair slipped away to point up at the rippling water overhead, his mother’s hazel eyes tearing from his to fix on the pale, glowing orb wiggling above. “I wonder what music he is hearing. Ah, maybe I should I sing to him again?”_

_Victor loved hearing her sing—his mother’s voice was soothing and tender, like a gentle current tickling a frond of seaweed—but he knew her fascination with the moon was unhealthy. All merfolk were affected by the moon in some way, as was all marine life, the effect of the satellite especially strong at its roundest, but even still her attachment to it was unusual. He refused a cringe, fingers curling into her sides. “No, momma… they told you to stop visiting him.”_

_“Have you ever noticed your hair matches?” she continued, as if she hadn’t heard a word he said. “My child, come with me next time… you two would get along well.”_

_Victor wasn’t too sure what she meant by that as the moon had no hair. Perhaps she just meant the color was similar? “I don’t want you to go see him, momma. I want you to stay here—with me.”_

_“It’s only for a little while,” she murmured, wrapping her arm around his tiny frame. “Only for a little while.”_

Although, whenever she left, she’d disappear for cycles at a time. Victor often heard whispers of her passing the boundaries of their home—even rumors of her breeching the surface. Those things were both forbidden, especially with her distinct lack of a role in the group. She served no purpose other than to be his caretaker, which meant she was unable to travel outside of the home grounds. Her regular absences angered the others and thus they often spoke of her in a negative light. Those along with catty murmurs of his mother’s past and the absence of his father’s presence made Victor worry that the next time she’d disappear she might not be able to return.

 

And to a degree, he was right.

 

_During the moon’s disappearance, she vanished, taking off in hysterics with frantic pleas for the glowing sphere not to leave her again. Over and over she called to it, her voice melting into the darkness as she swam steadily away, searching for the now hidden rock in the sky. It would return, Victor knew she understood this, but in moments like these when she lost herself she forgot all but its sudden desertion._

_Her desperate pleas woke Victor woke from his slumber with a start, the poor child initially too sleep fogged to understand the situation until she was no longer visible and nothing more than a fading scent on the current. He squeezed through the side entrance to their den, azure gaze wildly scanning the area for any signs of help. No one was coming. They didn’t care about her—or him, for that matter. He realized he would have to do this alone._

_With frenzied pumps of his sleep stiffened tail Victor gave chase, lips parted to taste his mother’s rapidly vanishing trail, his tiny, broken heart slamming madly against his chest. He was losing her, he realized with a panicked choke. She was moving too fast._

_The ground suddenly disappeared beneath him, the looming abyss below threatening to swallow him whole. Victor let out a strangled sob, returning to the safety of the ledge, arms wrapping around his waist in a weak attempt of comfort. She had come this way, he could just barely sense her, but he was too afraid to continue. He had long been told never to pass the reef, and today he had gone far beyond. Victor no longer knew where he was in fact, and the dark, unfamiliar waters were terrifyingly silent. The world around him was empty. He was completely alone, and the realization hit him hard._

_How could he give up on her when he’d come so far? Why didn’t she wake him? Did she not want to be with him anymore? Hadn’t she said they’d go together? Thousands of questions swam through the young child’s exhausted mind, his eyes burning with tears as he struggled to peer past the drop-off. She was so close—and yet a part of him knew she was out of reach. She had been for some time. It had been ages since she’d been the loving, doting mother she used to be, and admitting that killed a small part of Victor._

_He truly was alone now._

Fingers struggled to find purchase on the bracelet she’d given him as an infant, a shaky exhale filling the water with bubbles as Victor clenched it urgently in his fist as if it too could disappear. The merman’s eyes squeezed shut as he desperately willed away the memory; it had been many a season’s change since his mother’s disappearance, so many so he had long ago lost count.

 

At the time, Victor had not understood her absence. He had felt betrayed, abandoned. Merfolk were social creatures and depended heavily on group functions to survive. There were the hunters, the gatherers, the protectors, the child raisers, the elders, the younglings. Everyone played a part and everyone was taken care off.

 

But not Victor.

 

He had never been part of a group, as he and his mother had been shunned for as long as he could remember. Originally, he had assumed it was because of his father, or rather his lack thereof. Victor would later learn that the merman was a lone traveler, one who was initially sent away from his own group due to his unusual lack of scales. His tail was flubbery and smooth, much like a dolphin—and much like Victor’s. When the pack saw the young child with the same ugly tail, he too was treated with distance and distaste, as if he was diseased or broken—an incredibly difficult idea for the kind-hearted child to understand growing up. He later learned it was partially because he looked so much like the trickster—the sleazy merman who would charm his way into a group, live off them selfishly for a time, and then disappear when they chased him out with finality—but it was also because of the merfolk’s harsh standards of beauty. Scales of vibrant colors represented social standing, and Victor had none. He was lower than even the fish in their minds, and that was the second notch in his mother’s descent to madness.

 

The first was how blinded she had been by the sweet exchanges of the stranger. Victor’s mother had fallen into a one-sided love and conceived him. His father left long before he was born, not having cared about her or the child at all. Victor would then find she traded her affections for the moon, which had a similar shade in appearance to the merman’s hair. He assumed such instability made it difficult for her but she had always returned to her old self after a time, which was why he spent nearly a moon waiting by the drop-off for his mother to return.

 

_“We can’t just leave him, Yakov,” a stern but oddly compassionate voice murmured, garnering an indignant huff in response. Victor tried to raise his head, startled by the sudden voices filling the clearing, but he was far too weak to move. He’d be surviving off seaweed for far too long.  That was not nearly enough nutrient for a growing body, but Victor was far too gentle a soul to hunt. Killing a fish had proved too difficult for his frail heart, leaving him no choice but to nibble off the plants nearby._

_“We can’t, and I won’t,” the voice reaffirmed, its owners hand coming to rest atop Victor’s gray locks. “He’ll die out here... it’s clear he’s been alone some time—”_

_“How can you tell, Lilia?! What if it’s a trap?”_

_The woman in question rest a hand on her hip, eyebrows furrowing with frustration. “Look at his ribs. He’s_ starving, _Yakov. If this was a trap, he’s been here for some time. That’d mean his group has been mistreating him horribly for urchin knows how long.”_

_Victor tried to let off a trill in reply as his mind was too muddied to communicate, jaw feebly opening and closing though no sound arose. His throat was so, so dry, and so very sore; he could barely breath as it was. Calloused hands lifted him off the sandy bed and pulled him along, his consciousness fading as he felt the safe warmth of the foreign merman’s grasp closing in around him. Victor didn’t care where they took him, but he hoped it was nicer than this._

* * *

_“Look at his tail, momma! It’s so… smooth!!”_

_“Georgi, dear, hush. He might hear you…”_

_Similar murmurs filled the large cavern, causing Victor’s head to violently throb. Shaking hands reached up to press his fins against his earholes in a futile attempt to silence the voices in his head, a soft cry of pain sounding from parted lips. Who were all these people? Where was he?_

_“Everyone, please leave immediately. He’s still very weak and needs time to rest. There will be time to meet him later.”_

_Silence swiftly filled the den, only the sounds of shifting water as bodies hurried out the plant covered entrance, none daring to question a demand from a leader. Lilia let out a sigh once all had left, a palm coming to rest on Victor’s shoulder. “Precious one… who left you alone?” This child brought out a side of her she hadn’t known before, a maternal, protective urge to wrap the small child up in a tight embrace and never let go. She had never wanted offspring despite her partner Yakov’s wishes, but something about how frail and fragile the young child was tugged at her heartstrings. Perhaps they’d take this one in instead._

_Victor leaned into the touch, a croak of bitter longing sounding from parched lips as he curled into Lilia’s side, tears pricking at the corners of his ocean blue eyes. This felt so similar to Mother’s touch; his heart ached horribly for her._

_“You are safe now,” she murmured in an attempt to sooth his cries, bony fingers in his wavy hair. “This will be your new home. I—we will protect you.”_

* * *

 

_“Oi, Victor.”_

 

Said merman glanced up from the fish in his grasp, blinking curiously in the direction of the young one swimming his way. “Yurio?” He swallowed the bit in his mouth before continuing. “ _Why are you not training? Where’s Yakov?”_

 

The boy gave a shrug as he came to a stop, slumping against the sponge beside Victor. _“Didn’t feel like it today.”_ It was only a half-truth, but Yuri didn’t have the patience (or desire) to bother explaining the entirety of his thought process to the other. The real reason was that a migratory group was rolling through and the reef was far too busy for his liking; socializing was not his cup of tea.

 

Victor gave a knowing nod in reply, taking a few more bites of his dinner before tossing away the remains at a nearby crab. _“Want to go for a swim then?”_

 

Green eyes met blue, a look of suspicion glistening in the former. _“Where?”_

 

A hummed chuckle sounded in reply, mischief evident in the elder’s expression. _“It’ll be fun, I promise!”_

 

Yuri felt an odd pull at his gut; Victor was up to something, he could tell. _“No.”_

_“Aw, come on!”_

_“No.”_

_“Have I ever lied to you before?”_

_“Yes.”_

 

Victor feigned offense, resting a palm against his chest. _“Name one time!”_

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, head lolling to the side. _“I don’t want to go…_ wherever _you are trying to take me. It sounds suspicious, and probably has to do with that stupid human you never shut up about.”_

 

_“Would you say, the situation sounds… fishy?”_

_“…”_

_“No, wait, Yurio! Come back!”_

 

* * *

 

 _“You’re too fond of that human,”_ Yuri warned his semi-distracted opponent, wrist flicking out, makeshift shell blade just barely missing Victor’s stomach by a fraction of an inch. _“The fact you want me to meet him tells me enough.”_

 

A grunt of exertion sounded as the older twisted out of the way, landing a sturdy blow against his friend’s backside with his tail. _“And_ you _are getting much too good at that.”_

 

Yuri raised a hand in submission, leaning forward to catch his breath. A direct hit from Victor was enough to knock the air straight from anyone’s lungs, especially with someone as petite as Yuri. A sheepish smile was shown in apology, garnering a wave of dismissal. _“I’m fine. You just hit hard.”_ Slumping onto a nearby ledge, Yuri leaned back on his palms, jade eyes focusing on the surface above. He let out a heavy exhale, lids drooping closed as he realized he’d had the subject changed on him yet again without realizing. Victor was an eel in merman’s guise. _“What’s so interesting about him anyways? Humans are weird—and dangerous. Why hasn’t he hurt you yet?”_

 

_“No way of getting out of this one, huh?”_

 

Yuri shook his head, fixing his ever firm gaze on the other _. “Not this time.”_ He genuinely wanted to know, particularly if he was going to continue covering for Victor’s absence when needed.

 

A sigh sounded as the other weighed his options before joining Yuri on his perch. _“I don’t really know,”_ he eventually admitted through a murmur. _“I just do.”_

 

_“That’s…”_

_“I know. It’s not really an answer.”_ Victor leaned back against the pink and red corals behind the pair, eyelids drooping as his stare lowered to a flounder burrowing in the sand. _“He’s just… fascinating.”_ The creature below wriggled around, settling into the coolness of the silt, awaiting a chance to snag some lunch. Victor sighed at the loss of the distraction, instead focusing up on the surface overhead. _“Their language… the way he acts… all the strange things their kind makes… it’s all so…”_ He couldn’t quite find the word to describe it. _“I don’t know. I just feel drawn to him. I can’t explain it.”_

_“You’ve bonded with him, haven’t you?”_ came the weighted response as Yuri tried to express his irritation through thinly-kept eyebrows.

Victor sputtered, cheeks dusting a rosy pink as his hands flew up in defense. _“I have_ not! _I would never—how could I…_ bond _with a human? Is that even possible?”_

A sigh sounded from the younger. _“Sounds like you want to, though.”_

Again at a loss for words, Victor pushed off from his seat wearing a sheepish scowl. He couldn’t deny the thrill of the idea, a strange tingling coursing through his veins as he contemplated it. Yuuri was certainly a set part of his life now—and of course he was incredibly fond of his human companion—but was Victor really _that_ attached to him? Could a bonding between species even be possible in the first place, especially if their worlds were never supposed to collide?

 

 _“If you can’t answer ‘no’ right away, it means you’re at least thinking about it. You’re too fond of the human,”_ Yuri echoed, resting his palms on scale flecked hips. _“I don’t think you should see him anymore.”_

Breath caught in the merman’s throat as a wave of loss constricted his gut. Could he really stop seeing Yuuri? Victor’s gaze shifted away from the other once more, unable to meet Yuri’s harsh glower. _“I… don’t think I can stop.”_

_“Tch.”_

_“What do you want me to say? I… he means so much to me, Yuri. I love spending time with him; he makes me feel…_ happy _again, and I haven’t felt this way since I was a child… haven’t felt this cared about—or wanted—since I still… since she_ _was still with me.”_

Hurt registered on the younger’s face as his brows promptly rose and fell. Yuri folded his arms across his chest, spitting a bitter _“fuck you too”_ through pursed lips as he moved to leave.

_“I didn’t mean it like that,”_ Victor murmured, closing the distance with a flick of his strong, resting a tender hand on the smaller’s shoulder. He let out a wavering exhale as the other refused to acknowledge the gesture, and ran the hand down his face instead, breathing in and out a few times to steady his nerves. _“You’re the closest thing I have to a little brother, you know that.”_ Yuri again refused to reply, but his posture visibly slackened. Victor sighed again. _“He’s just… different. I… I have to see him again. I won’t stop wanting to until he turns me away.”_

 

_“…You have it bad, old man.”_

It was Victor’s turn to indignantly huff. _“I am_ not _old!”_

_“You have gray hair—that’s thinning. Also, you didn’t deny it. You_ do _have feelings for the human.”_

The mischievous glint in the younger boy’s eyes made Victor’s heart lighten; he was forgiven. He tilted backwards, feigning exasperation with a dramatic sigh. _“That hurts! I’m only about 30 changes, you know.”_ He wasn’t going to touch on that last bit.

_“Okay, grandpa.”_

_“Yuuuuriooooo!”_

 

* * *

 

Victor was a fast learner, almost unnaturally so—only a few repeats at most were necessary for him to grasp onto concepts and words, his only downfall being an incredibly short attention span. Victor was often more keen to poke around Yuuri’s figure (much to his dismay), admittedly enjoying the garnered squawks of embarrassment and flushing of cheeks but mostly just incredibly curious to learn more about how humans worked.

 

Yuuri was _precious_ and so very interesting; Victor loved spending time with him, loved listening to him stutter when flustered, loved seeing his drowsy smack of the lips and hooded lids drooping as he resisted the urge to sleep, and he especially loved to listen to Yuuri speak about the realm of land walkers. Victor only understood bits and pieces here and there, but the stories the other told of the above world were exceedingly fascinating. Often times, however, he’d find himself lost simply in the other’s voice, content to just watch and listen. If all humans were as endearing as Yuuri, Victor would have a problem on his hands—or rather a _bigger_ problem.

 

“This one we call ‘dog’.” Yuuri hadn’t initially been too sure where to start with teaching the other English, especially since it was his own second language. Japanese would have probably been easier on his end, but with Victor’s initial greeting of ‘hello’ (Yuuri still wasn’t quite sure where the merman learned that one), English was presumed to be the safest bet. Small phrases and words for conversation were their original starting point (so that they could communicate better) and from there Yuuri had taken to teaching about other things from his world.

 

“Dog?” the merman copied perfectly, his carefully practiced pronunciations paying off.

 

“Yep, dog.”

 

Victor smiled at the phone screen, watching the fluffy creatures play wrestle with each other over a colorful stick. He liked these creatures the most of all the ones thus far and wished he could meet one. “Dog is cute.”

 

Yuuri swiped right to show him a new video. “This one’s a ‘cat’.”

 

“Cat?”

 

The grumpy looking critter meowed at the camera, stretched, then waltzed off to sunbathe by the window much to their human’s dismay—the toy in their hand dropped to the floor as they pouted at the screen. A twinkling laugh sounded as Victor noticed the similarity between the animal and his young friend Yuri, both stubborn and miserable little things that weren’t fond of social interaction. “Cat same. Cute!” 

 

Victor watched the video replay a few more times, taking in different bits of the scene each time. He wondered what all the things surrounding the human were, like the massive rectangle with little books inside or the soft, circular thing the cat laid on by the see-through wall. So many strange things were in the other world; Victor longed to experience them all first-hand and not through a miniscule screen.

 

“Hey, you know, we can take our own video too,” Yuuri said, closing out of the browser window despite Victor’s mumble of protest (he wasn’t done watching yet!). “Look.” With a few taps, he had the front camera open, thoroughly shocking Victor as the mirror image of the pair popped up.

 

An exclamation of gibberish sounded as the merman leaned away, eyes wide with surprise and curiosity as he watched the copy of himself moving around. “Victor?” he queried, tearing his gaze away to fix on his companion. “Yuuri and Victor?”

 

Yuuri nodded with a grin, then nodded in the direction of the camera. “Say hello!”

 

“Hallo!”

 

The recording went for a few more moments as Victor made faces at his perfect copy, completely amused by the technology. Yuuri almost felt bad for stopping the admittedly adorable display, but he wanted Victor to watch the completed version. That was one of the most fascinating parts of the camera’s function. “Here.” Muffled voices filled the air as the video started up, Victor’s sea-blue gaze glistening with delight. He asked to have it shown a few more times before requesting they do another.

 

“Why don’t we take a picture instead? Those don’t move like videos, look. Like these.” Yuuri swiped through the camera roll, showing a few stills of random things like his lunch or a group shot with his co-workers (courtesy of Phichit and his master selfie skills).

 

Victor smiled fondly at the image, a hint of yearning etched into his features. Who were these other humans? Were they important to Yuuri? He wanted to meet them, to interact with more humans, but mostly just wished to learn about his companion. Yuuri had become such a key part of his life and in such a short amount of time as well—was it mutual? “Friends,” he murmured, tone bittersweet. “Yuuri friends?”

 

The dejected look on the merman’s face was hard to miss. Yuuri offered a small smile, one corner of his mouth raising. “Yes, but you are too, Victor.”

 

Victor peeled his eyes away from the screen, unable to hide the little skip of joy from his heart as it spread across his face in a wide smile. “Really?”

 

“Of course.” Yuuri returned the grin, albeit little hesitantly. Initially, he had been interested in the merman from purely a scientific standpoint, but he would be lying if he said Victor hadn’t grown on him. The merman was utterly charming to be around; Yuuri looked forward to their meetings more than anything else during the week, and found himself thinking of the merman more than he care to admit. Victor was special, and Yuuri cherished him dearly. “Here. Smile!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sleep?” he queried with a tilt of the head as the biologist muffled a yawn with the back of his hand. “Sleep ok.”

 

The corners of Yuuri’s lips lifted in a small smile as he shook his head. “No. I want to talk to you more.”

 

Victor let out a blurb of protest in his native tongue, resting his chin on folded forearms. Part of him was pleased to hear that, but he didn’t want his favorite legged creature to suffer for his sake. Yuuri looked tired as of late and often seemed out of sorts; Victor had since lost count but knew they’d been meeting like this every few cycles for some time now—that had to be exhausting. “Sleep ok,” he insisted, eyebrows furrowing as he stared up at the other. “Yuuri, I stay.”

 

How was it that ‘puppy dog eyes’ were universal manipulation techniques between species? Yuuri felt his chest tighten as he willed himself to look anywhere but at Victor’s pouting. “But you’ll get bored… a-and it’s only lunchtime! It’d throw off my sleeping tonight—”

 

Victor had little idea what his companion was saying, though he figured by tone of voice and shifting eyes Yuuri was fighting the suggestion. He pushed himself up onto his palms, leaning in close to the other. “ _Sleep ok,_ ” he murmured, tenderly cupping Yuuri’s left cheek, transparent claws briefly running through charcoal locks. “I stay.”

 

Immediately, Yuuri’s darting eyes froze, cheeks heating up as his frame tensed, thoroughly stunned by the sudden closeness. Victor’s warm breath tickled his flushed face, sending his heart thudding wildly against his chest. Why did the merman have no understanding of personal space? “V-Victor, I’m—”

 

“ _Yuuri_.”

 

The way Victor practically purred the name through the concerned (and near frustrated) frown folding the other’s features was the final push for Yuuri. He leaped up from his spot on the tarp, arms waving wildly about as he tried to steady his completely frayed nerves. Victor had no idea how strong the hold on his heart was. “I’m… I’m not sleeping, all right? And that’s final!” This garnered a deeper scowl in response; Victor flopped onto his back, sulking as he bore a hole into the ceiling with an unsatisfied glower. Yuuri chewed on his lower lip, feeling slightly guilty for rejecting the other but really he just didn’t want to waste any of their time together. It was short enough as it was. “Let’s just… let’s watch a movie,” he softly said, rubbing at his forearm. He knew Victor loved those, despite not understanding much contextually. It gave the merman a way to experience land life without having to risk his hide. Perhaps the gesture would be enough of an apology.

 

Victor tilted his head down at the mention of one of his favorite activities, a twitch in his pin-straight brow. “Movie?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri took a quick glance at the watch on his wrist, then nodded with a small smile at his companion, trying to ignore his heart’s skip of relieved satisfaction. “I still have a few hours.”

 

While Victor was still very much disappointed that the other was refusing to take care of himself, he was excited to experience another film. They were his favorite! “Movie… movie ok.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the excited twinkle in his friend’s gaze, squatting down to open the sleeping laptop. “I had a feeling it would be.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll only be borrowing this stuff for a few days at most,” Yuuri reassured his co-worker, throwing the unusually young vet tech a smile over his shoulder. He took a moment to readjust, hoisting the boxes a bit higher before stepping through the doorway. “I promise it’s in good hands!” A grunt and a thumbs up were sent his way, as the other’s attention was focused on the cast he was re-wrapping around a rather boisterous otter’s leg. Yuuri’s lips tugged up in a smile, forever grateful to be working alongside such easy-going people. “Thanks, Otabek.”

 

“Ah, Yuuri!”

 

Speaking of great friends... Yuuri turned towards the sound of his name, breaking into a small grin at the sight of Phichit hobbling the halls in his diving suit. “Why do you still have your flippers on?” he queried with a muffled chuckle. “You’re gonna trip.”

 

“The kids like them!” Phichit made the answer sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Do you need help carrying stuff?”

 

“And give you even more of a reason to fall? It’s fine. I’ll manage.”

 

A playful whine sounded but Phichit resigned to flopping along beside his friend, waving at whoever caught his eye along the halls, brilliant smile evident even behind the goofy mask. Yuuri wished he had half the energy and patience for people Phichit did, and silently thanked the higher powers for his friend’s company as it meant he needn’t interact with anyone else.

 

The pair made it to the lockers in no time, Phichit eagerly peeling off the suit, more than ready to change out of the constricting, damp fabric and into something far more comfortable. He let out a contented sigh as fresh air tickled his salt-sprinkled skin, rolling his shoulders a few times to relieve the tension from the air tank. “So, what’s all that junk anyways?” he queried with a curious glance at the bench balanced stack. “You never go to the vet’s office.”

 

“It’s medical equipment,” Yuuri carefully replied, keeping his expression as blank as possible. “I’m going to use it to study my pod.” Lying to his closest friend always made Yuuri feel like utter scum, but how was he supposed to explain this was all for a previously undiscovered and thought to be mythological creature _without_ potentially ruining their friendship (and careers)?

 

“The dolphins again?” Phichit either missed the note of hesitance in his friend’s voice or was kind enough to not mention anything. “How’s the calf doing by the way?”

 

“Great! Uh, yeah, great. I just figured I’d check up on him and do some research on my own time, since it’s been a while and all.”

 

 Phichit gave a thoughtful hum and shrug as if that made sense, toweling off his forearm. “Do you have any pics? I’d love to see them.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Tons.” Yuuri had more than he’d care to admit. He loved the critters like one cared for their pets and was frankly surprised he hadn’t shown them off yet. “Here.”

 

Swapping the towel for the phone with a nervous exclaim, Phichit caught the phone, squinting in mock anger Yuuri’s way. “Careful! I’m still slippery.” On the screen was an image of Yuuri posing with a lopsided grin as he leaned at the edge of the boat, a flipper poking out of the surface showering water over his head. Phichit couldn’t help the pull of his lips in response, a warmth tickling his chest. “These are cute, Yuuri. I can tell they trust you a lot.” A few videos were mixed in, mainly of Harry up to some level of mischief involving Yuuri’s inevitable groans of surprise.

 

Phichit’s laugh filled the room as he swiped through a few more, eventually reaching a set of shots taken on another day. The first was a very blurry picture of two people (the phone must have been moving?) but the next was a very clear, and frankly quite adorable, image of Yuuri and an _extremely_ handsome stranger. An unknown person to Phichit (who thought he knew everything about his nerdy pal), adorned with luscious, silver hair draped over spined ears (fins?), a radiant, razor-sharp grin, and a very bare chest glistening with water droplets. The body language between the pair was clearly relaxed and comfortable, as the newcomer's arm was wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulder and their foreheads were pressed together as they presumably laughed. Phichit’s belly churned with bewilderment as he tore his focus away from the screen, confusion clearly etched into his expression.

 

“Yuuri… who is this? And why does he look like a fish?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my upload schedule is going to be about every two weeks by the looks of it? This one is a few days later because I was out of town for work and then got sick directly after, so I was pretty much unable to write anything for the majority of the time. I banged out the whole 5k these past two days OTL which is probably why I don't like it. I tried to get a bit more character building in, but I already have the next two chapters planned out so I think I rushed it a bit. I hope it's okay!
> 
> [Regular tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) | [YOI specific tumblr](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com)


	5. Hate To Sea You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this four times before deciding if I didn't post this draft I'd never get anything up at all. More info at the end.
> 
> Random thing: A lot of authors make playlists for their series but this isn't really a story that I feel has a lot of musicality to it (except with all the chapter titles being song names/lyrics), so the only music piece I'll offer up is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtwjIOQWiJs&t=67s). I actually listen to this myself when writing because it's calming but it also reminds me of what it might sound like to be beneath the waves with merpeople singing around you. Maybe you'll enjoy reading with it too!
> 
>  **CW;** more anxiety stuff, brief needle/medical equipment mention, minor blood/fighting mention, tiniest bit of swearing

_“You should come with me today—to meet the human.”_

Victor could practically hear the younger boy’s eyes roll, their frame tensing with an irritated crossing of arms. _“No.”_

_“But Yurio… it’ll be fun!”_

_“No.”_

The slightest of pouts curled Victor’s thin lips upwards. All he wanted was for the two he cared for most to get along! Was that too much to ask? _“Pleeeease,”_ he virtually sang, fingers interlacing as he begged the other merman. _“You don’t have to talk to him, just let him see you… He’d love to meet you!”_

_“Yeah, and eat me.”_

Victor bit back a groan and a roll of his own eyes, arms dropping to his sides. _“I’ve already told you, he’s not like that. I don’t think he could hurt anything, even if he wanted to.”_

Emerald irises shifted up to peer through pale bangs, Yuri’s perpetually miserable expression faltering at the hurt sounding in his companion’s voice. Victor wholeheartedly trusted the human, and was Yuri _painfully_ aware of just how much he adored the tail-less creature, but that didn’t mean he too had to feel the same. _“What if he’s… what if he’s tricking you, Victor? Have you even thought about that?”_

Uncomfortable silence filled the air (or rather, lack of?) between the two, both equally frustrated with the other. Yuri wished he could get Victor to see the danger, the disappointment, the damage the cross-species relationship would inevitably bring, and Victor longed for Yuri to understand just how kindhearted and beautiful, how intelligent and inquisitive Yuuri was. One saw the darkness in things; one saw the light. Their stories were awfully similar, though neither was remotely like the other.

 

 _“Yurio… I understand…_ everything _, but I’m telling you, he really_ is _different. There’s something about him—something you won’t understand unless you meet him—that makes him so special. He’d never hurt me, not intentionally.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be on purpose, Victor. Sometimes people hurt you even if they don’t mean it,”_ Yuri spat bitterly. _“If you care too much… you’ll… you’ll get hurt, no matter what. That’s always how it is. It doesn’t matter if they loved you too because they’ll always end up hurting you.”_

The elder’s breath hitches in his throat, brows pulling his eyes wide. They’d both lost so much and felt so much pain because of it; it was no wonder Yuri ended up resenting the world. _“Yurio…”_

_“_ No _, Victor. I won’t go. And I don’t want to hear you talk about him anymore. I won’t be a part of the thing that’s going to get you killed.”_ Not wanting to hear Victor speak any further, Yuri darted away leaving a blinding swarm of bubbles in his wake. A heavy sigh slipped past the older merman’s lips; how he wished to heal his friend’s heartache.

 

* * *

 

The reef was alive with chattering voices, its normally calm waters crowded with near triple the number of usual bodies, an air of celebration never ceasing from one to the next as they swam about. Vibrant shades of every hue glittered beneath the radiant sunbeams, coloring the coral forest even brighter than thought possible, the sight of the combined groups mingling with the many fish a beauty to behold.

 

Although, even this was not enough to raise a certain merman’s spirits. Victor’s earlier conversation weighed heavily on his mind, dampening the cheery mood he carried from the ongoing socializing. Dismissing himself quietly from a conversation with foreign mermaids Anya and Sofia alongside a (desperately) flirting Georgi, Victor sought out solitude, wanting nothing more than to be alone with his thoughts. His usual hideaway—a ledge tucked off a hidden side of the far edges in the territory—would do the trick. No one ever swam out that far, especially not from the traveling pod.

 

Unfortunately, that was not the case today.

_“Victor,”_ cooed a gravely bass, two suction cupped arms briefly resting on the slouched shoulders of the older merman seconding his arrival. Charcoal flecks danced in the sunlight along butter yellow, wriggling limbs as the newcomer used the remaining six to lower himself to Victor’s side, human-like arms resting on tilted hips. _“What’s with the pouting? You’ll give yourself wrinkles and ruin that barely mediocre face of yours.”_

 

If the jab had been from anyone else, Victor would’ve been irritated. Expressing genuine emotion was something Chris found difficult, as he often hid behind a flirtatious, eccentric persona. His dangerous charm was enough to make outsiders swoon, to have them believe the self-confidence that fed into risky indulgence. But upon their initial meeting, Victor had easily peered past the mask to see that vulnerable and well-hidden side, resisting the trance with nothing more than a bat of long lashes. Chris had been caught very much off-guard (as Victor had an attractive appeal of his own), and despite the distance separating their groups the pair had grown close, feeling as though they could expose themselves to the other without judgment. This was why Victor was so relieved his friend had joined his group’s bi-annual migration, despite the difficulty Chris’ body posed with swimming long distances.

 

 _“Just… thinking,”_ came the eventual reply and a casual shrug.

 

 _“Ooh, don’t hurt yourself,”_ Chris quipped, a mischievous smile playing on lush lips.

 

Victor couldn’t help but crack a smirk, pushing off the corals to float absently through the gentle current. _“Hey, Chris?”_ The other responded with a soft hum in acknowledgement as Victor swam small circles around him, the cool water relaxing his racing mind. _“What would you do if… if the ones you cared for wanted to keep you from_ being _with someone?”_

_“Ah, has the most sought after bachelor finally found his beloved?”_ Chris let out a laugh as Victor’s smooth gliding faltered, an uncharacteristically timorous frown pulling at the other’s lips. _“I was joking, but… it looks as though I hit the snail on the head.”_

A theatrical sigh was Victor’s initial reply as he ceased movement, sinking down to rest on the rocky outcrop, peering through the back of his webbed hand at the sunlight above. _“I don’t want to lose him, Chris—but I don’t want to lose them either. And he isn’t… he would’t be accepted here so I don’t know what to do.”_

 

The cryptic confession had Chris tapping his chin, blinking slowly at the melodramatic scene unfolding before him. Surely it couldn’t be that bad? _“I’m sure whatever force it is you think keeps you apart, is not nearly as strong as what you feel for him—not if it’s bothering you this badly. I’d say, if you really wish to be together don’t let anything stop you. Sometimes people, even those who love you, will act selfishly and keep you from living the way you should be. And even if they were right and you shouldn’t be with this boy, I’d say you should learn that yourself. Either make your own mistakes or prove them wrong. The worst that can happen is you loved someone and changed their life positively for a time. It might hurt if you are one day forced to separate, but for me it’d be enough to have tried and loved than to regret and grieve over what could’ve been.”_

Victor had not been anticipating such a profound response from the younger merman, brows raised as he stared in disbelief at the other.

 

_“What? Do I have something on my face?”_

A quiet laugh bubbled from Victor’s chest, filling his being with warmth. He was forever grateful to have such wonderful people in his life. _“I was distracted by your sea cucumber of a nose.”_

Chris let out a string of lighthearted curses as he launched himself at Victor with faked fury, clinging to the other with the suction cups spattering his many limbs. _“How dare you! At least I don’t have a forehead the size of the abyss.”_

Victor’s palm slapped against his friend’s chest in a futile attempt to push him away, amusement evident despite his forced scowl as the pair tussled. _“My forehead is_ not _that big!”_

* * *

 

Panic poured into every ounce of Yuuri’s being, ears ringing as he gaped in shock at an equally surprised Phichit. How had he not seen this coming? As Yuuri’s mind grew fuzzy with a distressing mix of shock and worry, he mentally scolded himself for not having deleted the pictures immediately. Was it obvious how horrified he was? How badly was he shaking? Could he talk his way out of this (if he could even speak at all, at this point)?

 

“Yuuri,” the other began again, a vibrant smile lighting up his face, “why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?!”

 

… _What?_

“Oh, _come_ on! You guys are all over each other in these pics; you can’t possibly think I’d believe you weren’t dating _._ But, ah! Yuuri, how do you even have time to visit him between your dolphin thing and work—oh my _god_ , have you been lying about the dolphins? They were just a cover-up, weren’t they?! You have a (he leans over and whispers through the back of his hand, “very cute”) boyfriend and I never even _knew_! Ahhh, I’m the worst friend ever!”

 

“Yuuri has a boyfriend?” a voice echoed before he could even _begin_ thinking of a reply, the sound of footsteps filling the air. “That’s awesome, dude!”

 

“Yeah! Can we see him?”

 

 The twin voices belonged to sweethearts Leo and Guanghong, Yuuri’s phone handed over to the pair before the distraught diver could even open his mouth to protest. If his panicking hadn’t been obvious before, it certainly was now as he gaped at the two scrolling through his camera roll, “oo-ing” and “ah-ing” over the several shots of him and Victor. “W-wait, I-I can e-explain—”

 

His jaw snapped shut at the unnervingly kind and understanding glances the youngest two shared before they focused their attention back to the openly quivering Yuuri. “It’s cool, man. We don’t care what gender your SO is. I mean, I’m pretty bi,” Leo assured with a sheepish smile, palm kneading at the base of his neck. “Also, dude, his costume is really neat. How much do these things cost? Asking for a friend.”

 

“Oh! Maybe he’s one of those mermaid people at the casino a few hours away? They’re Atlantis themed, I think. Remember how we helped set their Zebrafish up last month?” Guanghong paused as if realizing he was about to begin rambling, peeking through thick lashes at his partner for encouragement as he shifted gears back to the previous topic. “I’m, um… what’s the English word for it again?” Leo whispered a quick word into his ear, a light dust tinting Guanghong’s already rosy cheeks. “Thanks. Um, demi…sexual? It means I don’t really have an interest in someone… like _that_ until I’m dating them. B-but I usually prefer guys in general.”

 

“And, uh…” With a sheepish glance at Guanghong for permission, Leo laced their fingers together, the tips of the smaller boy’s ears dusting pink at the contact. “We’re also, uh… together now? So it’s really fine, Yuuri. There’s no judgment here. Even if we weren’t, we’d still support you.”

 

Phichit—who had been uncharacteristically silent up until now—let out an excited whoop at the news, throwing his arms around the younger two with a lively laugh. “Ahh!! It’s about _time_! You two have been making googly eyes at each other since day one!” Both Guanghong and Leo flushed crimson at the exclamation, embarrassed gazes looking anywhere but at their overly doting friend. “Three of my favorite people are in love,” Phichit continued, eyes alight with delight as he took in the shy couple in front of him, then softening with sympathy as it came to rest on the still very anxious Yuuri. “But, um, Yuuri…” More important things were at hand. “You know I’d never make fun of you or anything... so why did you hide this from me? I’m not mad,” he quickly added. “Just curious.”

 

Even though it was Yuuri’s time to speak, he found his slackened jaw hanging without any words. What _could_ he say? That this was all a gross misunderstanding of his professional and strictly platonic relationship between himself and an actual merman? That he was just meeting with the other out of selfish intent to learn about his kind and didn’t have any _real_ interest in Victor at all? The thought sent an odd churning through Yuuri’s stomach, stare wavering as he zoned out on a cracked tile on the floor. Okay, so maybe he _did_ care about Victor—more than he liked to admit, but it didn’t change the fact they lived such drastically different lives. Victor was of the sea and Yuuri was of the land. Nothing could ever become of that; he repeated this like a mantra many times a day. No matter how much Yuuri wanted something more from their odd companionship, nothing could happen. He couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk hurting Victor in some way—or worse.

 

“I… He’s foreign,” Yuuri quietly began, hands clasping tightly as he fought the wild thoughts running amuck. He knew he had to calm down and find a way to clean this mess up but it was so difficult to ignore the stormy rainclouds of anxiety. With a weighted sigh, he realized settling on partial truths was the lone way out of this. Phichit was able to read him too easily. “His… relationship with me is kind of, um… forbidden… so we have to meet in secret, and even then it doesn’t last very long because we’re afraid of him being found out... We both also have really long trips home and it gets especially dangerous for him at night, so uh, yeah, I-I promise it wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, it’s just that… I… I _can’t—_ and I don’t like lying to you about it, Phichit, I just can’t put him in danger like that. I care about him too much—” and with the declaration his voice broke, startling him right out of his rapid-fire rambling. Yuuri pressed fingertips gently to his cheeks as he felt a rush of cool air, now aware of the tears that had begun to sting his eyes. He was… crying? Why was he crying? Over Victor, no less? He really _did_ like Victor—a lot, if the pain in his chest was anything to go by.

 

“Oh, Yuuri…”

 

The quavering voice startled him, wine red irises widened as they travel north; Phichit met his gaze, expression pained but supportive. Before Yuuri could ask why the other was so affected with his sentiments, the phone was placed back into his free hand, his friend’s fingers wrapping around his to give a comforting squeeze.  

 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Phichit murmured, smiling through the tears stinging his typically joyous eyes. If Yuuri wasn’t so frazzled, he might crack a grin at the situation; Phichit had always been a sympathetic crier.

 

“It’s safe with _us_ ,” Leo corrected with a wide smile, a hand resting on his hip. “We’re here for you if you ever want to talk, or need help, or something.” Guanghong gave a nod in agreement.

 

Yuuri’s chest swam with relief—bittersweet, as it was. Even though he still hadn’t told the truth, the compassion garnered from his companions was enough for now. _For now—_ as if he would ever willingly tell them. He resisted the urge to let out a frustrated laugh, riding a rough wave of irritation. They could never know the truth; not now and not ever.

 

* * *

 

“Hallo!”

 

With a glance and a smile over his shoulder, Yuuri felt the remnants of this morning’s shock fading at the sight of his friend. Coming turned out to be good decision after all, he realized with a skip in his heartbeat. “Ah, Victor. I was wondering where you were.”

 

The merman pulled himself up on the shore with practiced ease, settling into the sand with great swoop of the tail. “I was with good friend,” he replied, hoping the disappointment from his and Yurio’s bicker was anything but evident—though, apparently it was. The human gave the other a worried glimpse with knitted brows as their eyes met, Yuuri’s always busy hands pausing mid-way through messing with some strange, see-through tubes (Victor made a mental note to ask about those later). A sigh sounded from the merman, a small shrug starting his explanation. “He… is angry. Says I should not come here. Does not like Yuuri. Does not like _humans._ ”

 

Yuuri stiffened, something akin to empathy in his now downward cast gaze. “Are you… are you okay? Will he get you in trouble?”

 

Victor adamantly shook his head, resting a palm atop Yuuri’s stilled hands so the other would once more hold his stare. “No. He is good friend. I trust him.”

 

A small smile pulled at Yuuri’s lips, his hands returning to setting up the equipment by his knees. “I’m glad.” The pair fell quiet as Yuuri focused on his medical supplies, Victor content to just watch and be in the presence of his favorite person. Each needed the other’s company, needed relief to calm frazzled nerves.

 

“You know,” Yuuri began, quickly peering up at Victor before returning to the laptop at his side. “My friends… they’re good too. They… saw the pictures of you, the ones on my phone, and they didn’t really understand who you were, but they thought you were a… friend. I couldn’t tell them the truth—I’m still afraid of something happening to you. Humans are… terrifying _._ I mean, _they_ aren’t, they’re great, but not everyone is, so I can’t take the risk of letting anyone else know about you.” He knew how badly Victor longed to interact with other humans in person, but Yuuri so desperately hoped the merman would understand. That wasn’t to say they couldn’t do so over long distance. The secret was already partially out, right? “They said they liked you and wanted to meet you, so maybe you can take a few pictures for them. I’m sure they’d like that.” He knew Victor would too. “They could send you pictures back too. That way you can sort of be friends without any real damage being done.” And the next time, he’ll absolutely be sure to erase the evidence.

 

The merman’s face immediately stretched into a wide grin, his ocean-blue eyes twinkling with delight. “Wow!” Victor cried, unable to hide his childlike delight. The day couldn’t get any better, he decided with a triumphant laugh. Nothing could top this.

 

* * *

 

“It will only hurt a little, like a teensy tiny pinch.” Yuuri demonstrated by nipping at Victor’s forearm with his thumb and first finger, to which the merman screwed up his nose. Yuuri was right—that barely felt like anything, but it was instinct to be afraid of something that was going to steal his blood! Victor gave in with a nod, though, inhaling deeply through a scrunched nose as he prepared himself for the metal’s poke. The most miniscule of smiles tugged at Yuuri’s lips, finding the expression endearing. “Okay. One… two… three.”

 

And with that, the ordeal was over; Victor had barely felt the pain! He broke out into a grin as Yuuri pressed a cotton square over his forearm, flippers wriggling with excitement. “Wow! Sci… ence?”

 

Yuuri blinked at the vial of blood in his fingers, slightly disappointed the color was as red as any other mammal's. “Yep. Science. When I take this home, I can study it and it’ll tell me more about you. I can learn a lot from it, so… thank you.” Yuuri peered up at his companion with a sheepish smile, thumb pressing a bandaid into place over the teeny prick. “Thank you for letting me do this.”

 

Victor’s smile grew (if even possible) as he reached up to brush the stray hairs falling into Yuuri’s eyes. “Happy to help Yuuri.”

 

Nervous laughter sounded at the contact, Yuuri’s gaze focusing anywhere but on Victor. “O-okay! Next one then,” he stammered, reaching for the touch thermometer at his side.

 

Things went smoothly from then on, one piece of equipment after another used to read the merman’s vitals (much to Victor’s delight; the beeps and trills from the machinery were fascinating!). He found himself wondering what good any of this would even do, but apparently Yuuri had use for the samples regardless of how strange Victor found the situation. “Yuuri?” he piped up as the other swabbed his cheek, the name coming out as some sort of vowel-only word. Lips smacked as he wet his now dried out mouth, rubbing the dry itch where the cotton bud previously was. “You teach me science?”

 

Yuuri felt a wave of pride mingled with delight, giving the other a nod in reply. He didn’t think he’d ever get over just how much Victor longed to learn. “Of course! I think it’d be too confusing to explain right now since there’re no results yet, but when I get them back I’ll try to walk you through it. Deal?”

 

Victor let out an eager hum, tail swishing impatiently as his eyes darted over the pile of gizmos and gadgets. “Ok!” he chirped, but his excitement quickly faltered as the human held up some sort of weapon that looked like two knives spliced together. Yuuri would never hurt him, he knew that, though the sinking feeling in his gut wouldn’t fade at the sight of the sharpened blades. What on earth were those for? “Yuuri?” came the hesitant query, Victor’s brows kneaded with concentrated concern.

 

A soothing smile was aimed the merman’s way, Yuuri clacking the metal together to demonstrate their purpose. “These are called scissors and they cut things. Can I… can I use them to take a tiny piece of your hair? I feel bad even asking ‘cause I’m sure it took you _years_ to grow it out this long (“and it’s really pretty,” he murmurs), but it’d help a lot. It’s the last thing I need too and then I’m done! Promise!”

 

Victor twirled a lock around his fingers, staring incredulously at the glinting steel. His hair had no feeling after all, so this shouldn’t be bad, right? After a few moments of contemplative silence, the merman gave a nod, letting the hair fall forward to pool around his shoulders. “Ok,” he echoed as he propped himself up on his palms, mentally preparing himself for the loss. It would be as easy as the others! He’d just have to get past the tool’s intimidation factor. No big deal.

 

Bracing himself with clenched eyes and slightly hunched shoulders, Victor gave another nod signaling his go-ahead. Yuuri murmured something in a hushed whisper, giving his companion’s hand a squeeze before raising the device and snipping off a small section of hair making it as neat as possible, not wanting to ruin Victor’s hair in an obvious way.

 

As he went to reassure the merman for yet another job well-done, the sound of a violent screech tore through the cavern, nearly blowing out his ear drums. Yuuri clutched his palms to his ears, the scissors dropping in his rush as the noise shattered his mind. Not a heartbeat later, a force the weight of a truck slammed into his side, a shower of water following stinging his nose and eyes with salt. A breathless cry of pain left the human’s lips as his vision swam, seeing nothing but stars as his body ached, the air knocked clean from his lungs. A second scream filled the air, this one he made out as Victor’s. So it _hadn’t_ been the merman that’d hit him (although, he’d doubted it was him in the first place; Victor had done wonderfully so far). Then who’s nails were digging into his sides?

 

Yuuri desperately struggled to peer through fading vision, wanting to see who the other body was, willing his conscious to hold on for just _one_ moment longer. When the fuzziness cleared, his heart nearly stopped; he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Yuri wasn’t sure what compelled him to follow after his idiotic friend; maybe it was concern, maybe it was curiosity. He decided it was best not to think about it too much, as he had already committed to the decision at this point. He wouldn’t squid out! Not when he was nearing the furthest reaches of their territory. Filling his chest with a quick gulp of air, Yuri peered out over their boundary line, wondering just where and when today went wrong. He was always getting roped into things by Victor—as if somehow the older of the two knew all the right buttons to push Yuri out of his comfort zone. Though Yuri was stubborn and would never back down from a challenge, especially not one from his (dare he say it) friend._

_“Here goes nothing…”_

_Crossing the outer reaches was surprisingly underwhelming._

_Yuri slipped through with a swift kick, stilling once he reached the other side. He glanced around with almost bored blinks, lengthy, beige fins billowing around his lithe frame as he took in his surroundings. It wasn’t as though he’d never crossed their self-impeded barricade before; that was part of his job as a warrior. He’d just never been on his own before. It was surprisingly quiet, despite how similar the waters were to those some fifty feet back, and it was slightly cooler. Yuri felt bared, vulnerable, and he didn’t like it one bit._

_“You better be grateful I’m doing this, you piece of shit,” he hissed as a wave of frightened loneliness washed over him, his arms wrapping around his waist as if to console himself. “Ugh. I’m going to kill you, old man. Just you wait.”_

 

 _“Yuri! STOP!”_ a voice shrieked as hands fumbled to grasp his flailing forearms, eventually managing to pin his writhing form to the ground. _“What are you doing?! You hurt him!!”_

Baring his fanged teeth with a snarl, Yuri’s tail slapped up at the other merman’s heavy weight atop his small body. _“Get. Off.”_

_“Not until you calm down,”_ came Victor’s reply, tone unnervingly flat.

 

Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat at the seething anger etched into the elder’s face. Victor’s fins billowed, making him seem far larger and intimidating than usual, the flippers on his tail thrashed with ire as he glowered down at Yuri, a low growl at the back of his throat. It wasn’t often Victor showed his fury, but in the rare moments when he did there was always a heavy price to pay. The firm grip on Yuri’s arms was painful despite how Victor shook in his anger, the look in the azure irises now turned to slits staring him down unforgiving and unwavering.

 

 _“He was hurting you,”_ Yuri managed, grateful his voice didn’t crack under the force of Victor’s presence. _“I stopped him.”_

_“No. He wasn’t.”_

The simple reply was said with so much calm finality, Yuri found himself questioning his actions. But the human had a weapon aimed at Victor! There was no way he was doing anything _but_ hurting him. _“He had a knife, Victor! He was—”_

_“He_ wasn’t _hurting me. Humans collect things to learn about them, you know that. I told him it was okay to take something from me too.”_ He shifted so the bandage on his arm came into the other’s view. _“He_ didn’t _hurt me.”_

Whether it was the certainty in Victor’s tone or the look of irritation etched into the scowl he wore, Yuri couldn’t help but believe him (against his better findings). With a frustrated huff, Yuri shifted his glare away and let his form relax, embarrassment twitching his brows. _“Whatever.”_

Victor went to retort only to think better of it, only sounding an annoyed snap of the jaw instead. The younger merman was clearly remorseful despite the immature response; he’d let it go for now. With a slow exhale, Victor shifted his weight back onto the sand, posture unwinding. Yuri was given a final glare before Victor focused his attention onto the awestruck human, an apologetic frown lacing his lips. “Yuuri ok?”

 

Yuuri—who had leaned up against the wall to avoid getting tangled in the tussle—slowly slumped to a sit, feeling the waves of adrenaline begin to fade from his system. The sight of the bickering merpeople was incredibly exhilarating. The fear factor of Victor’s physical intimidation was lost on his human side (if anything, Victor just looked like a grumpy frilled lizard), but it was _fascinating_ to watch. The display also sent an odd realization that Victor had been ready to attack in order to protect him—but dwelling on that made his chest hurt and he’d rather not be in any more discomfort than he already was. Yuuri’s side ached from where the newcomer had slammed into him (there would definitely be a bruise or ten in the morning) and the little prick marks speckling his arm from the stranger’s claws were dotted with the smallest bits of crimson. “Y-yeah,” he croaked, surprised his voice came to him so easily. “I’m… fine.”

 

A relieved but remorseful smile tugged at the corner of Victor’s mouth. At least Yuuri wasn’t too badly injured. “He is sorry,” Victor stated with a pointed look the youngest’s way (Yuri grumbled nonsense in reply). “ _I_ am sorry.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, ignoring the way his mind whirled at the action, hesitantly moving back to Victor’s side. “You did the same thing when you met me, remember?” he chimed, offering a friendly smile. Hopefully that was some form of a peace offering the new merperson would understand.

 

A light pink tinted Victor’s cheeks at the teasing comment, grateful Yuri could not understand their exchange. “Y-yes, sorry…”

 

“It’s fine. Really. I’m okay. So, um…” Yuuri couldn’t hide his interest any longer. “Who is this?”

 

Victor wasn’t too sure what the term was so he replied with, “good friend?”

 

Yuuri gave a slow, knowing nod as he fixed his attention onto the visitor. “Oh, _him._ I’m surprised he’s here…” And he really was. Only moments before Victor was mentioning how cross the other had been with their meetings. “Will he get into trouble too?”

 

“I… do not think so.” The two mermen exchanged a look. _“Were you followed?”_

Yuri shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows, deflated fins pooling about his backside. _“No. But… Lilia was asking about you. I told her I was going to try and find you, so we should go back before they send out a party.”_

_“Just tell her you couldn’t find me,”_ Victor growled, not wanting to a) leave so soon and b) give into the younger’s wishes.

 

_“Like they’ll believe that.”_

Before Victor could argue, Yuuri broke the silence with a palm pressing against Victor’s shoulder, an incredulous look folding his eyebrows together. “Are you guys… talking?”

 

If the human hadn’t said anything, Victor would’ve hardly noticed their form of communication had shifted. His look of surprise faded into a chuckle, eyes curling into sideways crescents. “Yes.”

 

“That… is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard—not heard? Because you’re using telepathy… holy shit, you’re actually communicating via telepathic means; that is _unheard_ of. I mean, we’ve dreamed about stuff like that in all sorts of sci-fi things but to think it’s actually a thing? I can’t believe it… What does your language sound like? Is it like the one you used to teach me your name? Or do you have a different sound system for that? Ugh, I wish I could hear it! Oh gosh, I wonder why I can’t? Or is it because you just haven’t tried? Victor, can you try—”

 

A vibrant laughed filled the air startling both the ranting Yuuri and the blissfully staring Victor out of their moment. The younger merman clutched his sides as the surprisingly pleasant sound passed through his thin lips, shaking his body with each uneven breath. Victor hadn’t heard or seen a reaction from the young merman like this in what felt like years; a thrilled grin spread across his face. _“What’s this?”_

_“Humans are_ weird, _okay?”_ Yuri retorted with a light flush of the cheeks, shifting his gaze away feeling as if he was caught in the midst of an unspeakable act. _“I can… see why you like him.”_ Something about the animated way Yuuri spoke with wildly waving arms, dilated pupils, and a massive smile on his lips was utterly charming. So maybe Victor’s new pet _wasn’t_ so bad after all. _“Can we please leave? The way he’s staring at me is making me feel sick.”_

Victor swallowed down the urge to roll his eyes, releasing an exasperated sigh. _“Fine, but you’re going to pay me back for making me leave early.”_

_“Whatever. Let’s just go.”_ And with a not-so-delicate flop and wriggle (much to Yuri’s further embarrassment), the younger merman slipped beneath the water’s edge, not leaving any room for arguing.

 

“No—wait!” Yuuri called, throwing Victor a disappointed frown. “Why’s he leaving so soon? I wanted to talk to him more.”

 

“He says the others look for me. I need to go. I… I am sorry,” he murmured, eyes shifting downwards. Victor knew just how much the human had been looking forward to today, and hoped this wasn’t putting too much of a wrench into his companion’s plans.

 

Yuuri’s countenance shifted into sympathy, a sad smile shown the merman’s way. “I understand. You should go before you get into trouble. I can go ahead and start analyzing the samples while they’re still fresh this way. It’s fine.”

 

It wasn’t, but Victor wouldn’t press. Time was unfortunately pressing. He instead gave an equally disappointed smile, holding the gaze for a little too long as if wanting to say something, before following after his watery friend with a much more graceful glide. A quick farewell was thrown over his shoulder just before he slipped beneath the waves, leaving Yuuri with a final wave and smile to remember him by.

 

A weighted sigh emptied Yuuri’s chest as he slumped forward with a dejected pout, the nearly forgotten clipping of hair now almost buried beneath some sand. He gathered the piece of his friend tucking it carefully into a plastic bag alongside the rest of what was collected. Today had been one hell of a whirlwind, but at least he’d be getting to learn more about Victor and his kind. That was _almost_ enough to excuse the mess of emotions his muddied mind swam with. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry this took me so long to get out. I was really struggling with writing this, and honestly I'm still not happy with it? My personal life has been insanely hectic and stressful so I've been in and out of writing moods randomly, meaning this didn't flow as seamlessly as I would've liked. It's the longest one I've done yet (not by much though) and it's still not feeling like enough for me. I also don't have a beta so I didn't have anyone to throw things off of, but I tend to get really self-conscious with people reading my work so that might not help anyways haha. Anyways, I really hope it wasn't too rough to read! I've also been super hyped for Voltron's season two so my mind has been in another fandom the last week and that certainly didn't help orz Either way, hope this new chapter is tolerable!
> 
> [Regular tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) | [YOI specific tumblr](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com)


	6. Beginning To Sea The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest and by far the most ramble-y/dialogue filled one yet oops.
> 
> Ages are a little different in this story (about two or so years aged up), just so that things make sense plot-wise! I won't bore you all with a list but for example, Phichit is 23, Yuuri is 26, Leo is 20, Guanghong is 19, etc. If you guys _do_ want a list, I could type something up on tumblr. Lemme know!
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, I had someone send me [some really adorable fan-art](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com/post/156178669400/hiii-im-skinst-on-archiveofourown-and-i-really)!! I'm glad people like this silly little thing enough to support it like this ;w;
> 
>  **CW;** Alcohol/of age drinking, brief underage drinking mention, sort of a sex joke? welp

 

_“I’m surprised you came.”_

 

Victor’s sudden comment caught Yuri off-guard, emerald irises shifting over to his companion briefly. The smaller of the two gave a light shrug, eyelids drooping shut as he propelled himself ahead of Victor with a few strong kicks, not wanting to meet the other’s gaze (which _definitely_ screamed ‘I told you so’, if he knew Victor as well as he assumed he did). _“I am too,”_ he muttered, bothered by the admission.

 

A light chuckle bounced off Victor’s taut chest, an amused grin pulling at the corner’s of his rosy lips. _“I’m glad, though. Even if you did make a horrible first impression.”_

 

 _“H-hey!”_ came an indignant scoff as Yuri threw a scowl over his shoulder. _“I was just trying to protect you—”_

 

 _“I know, I know,”_ Victor reassured his companion, offering a gentle smile. _“It’s just fun to tease you.”_

 

_“Yeah, well…!”_

 

 _“He’s adorable, isn’t he?”_ the older merman continued, a dreamy look replacing his current expression. _“I knew you’d like him.”_

 

 _“I didn’t say I liked him,”_ Yuri retorted, flipping onto his back, pointedly folding his arms across his chest. _“I just said I could see why_ you _liked him.”_

 

Victor waved a hand dismissively; the two were essentially the same in his book. And besides, Yuri was not the type to voice his feelings, at least not typically anyways. _“Then what did you think of him?”_ he countered, trying to meet his companion’s gaze.

 

Falling silent as he considered the human, Yuri listened to the rippling water between the pair and the distant murmur of sea life. Their world was quiet, calm. Everything had a place, a _purpose._ It was unlike the world above in every way. Yuuri had never understood why was Victor so obsessed with the surface or its curiosities. He never felt the longing to explore, to learn; wanderlust did not carry in his blood like it did with the older man’s _._

_“Mmm,”_ Yuri eventually hummed, spinning around to keep pace with the quickly moving body beside him. _“He’s… fine, I guess? I still don’t really get what you see in him, though. I mean, he’s just a boring, fin-less human. And he isn’t at all like all the stories the elders tell either. He’s weak.”_

 

 _“That’s exactly it,”_ Victor said, as if that alone was explanation enough. He looked surprisingly far less offended than Yuri had assumed—if anything, he looked eager or, dare he say it, pleased. As if that’d been exactly what he’d been expecting to hear. _“We’ve always assumed they were all evil… I mean, I’m sure some of them are, but Yuuri is… he’s so kind._

 

 _“He comes all the way out there after this thing he calls ‘work’ and sometimes he’s too tired to do much, but on those days we just relax or sleep, and even then it’s wonderful. Just being with him makes me feel so…”_ Victor trailed off as he filled his lungs; the word wasn’t coming to him—in fact, he wasn’t sure if there was a word for the emotion. Happy? Complete? Content?

 

_“In love?”_

 

The other’s reply sent a jolt through Victor’s chest, heart stuttering. As startling as the insight was, the phrase felt… _right_. Victor had known his affections for Yuuri were strong, but love? Was it even acceptable for him to feel that way with someone he wasn’t bonded with? Especially someone who lived such a vastly different life than him? A nervous titter slipped from Victor as his ocean-eqsue gaze shifted below to the sands coating the sea floor. _“I… feel strongly for him, yes. I just worry it’s… not_ enough _.”_

 

_“He’s a human, Victor.”_

 

Yuri’s reply was uncharacteristically tender; Victor’s breath hitched in his throat. _“I know,”_ the older merman quietly responded, letting out a sigh that sent bubbles to the surface. _“Believe me when I say, ‘I know’.”_ A small palm rest on his shoulder at that, hesitant but sympathetic. Yuri said nothing, but he needn’t. Victor knew precisely what his companion was thinking; he always did. “ _Thank you,”_ Victor murmured, leaning towards the touch subconsciously. _“Really.”_

 

* * *

 

It had been ages since Yuuri had done any kind of scientific work; his head was throbbing with exhaustion, fingertips twitching with the remnants of caffeine coursing through his system. The results were nearly finished! He just had to wait a few more seconds and—a series of beeps sounded from the laptop, signaling its completion.

 

A triumphant grin settled on the biologist's lips as he tapped a few keys, pulling up the necessary screens. It took a moment for the information presented to fully settle in, but once it did Yuuri’s heart _sang_. He'd assumed the merfolk would need to be filed into a new classification, but the striking similarities to the human genomes had him reeling.

 

There weren't too many differences in chromosomal structure, but enough to make it clear he wasn’t reading a panel of human DNA. If Yuuri hadn't known what he was staring at, he honestly thought he’d mistake it for a screening of something akin to a dolphin. While Victor’s tail undeniably mimicked the flubbery creatures, was there actually a correlation between a merperson’s appearance and genetic structure?

 

Yuuri's mind swirled with curiosity and rapid fire hypotheses as he contemplated the data, going as far as to wonder what a possible testing of Victor’s companion might look like. The smaller merman was more reminiscent of a Betta, with billowing and beautiful fins that covered the entirety of his tall, spine, and elbows. Although, the fighting fish were a freshwater variety and the young merman obviously lived in the sea; how did the two species possibly relate? Would there be a connection with DNA to those fish as well? Or was it merely coincidental that Victor's genetic code matched so spectacularly to his tail?

 

A frustrated exhale parted Yuuri's frown, brows furrowed as he stared, completely fixated on the laptop before him. Having another person to speak to about everything would make this so much easier! Carrying the weight of a phenomenal discovery was difficult enough, but the knowledge of not being able to say a thing about it was what really bothered Yuuri most. It was in his nature to study and in turn share the results of his labor, as it was part of the trade. Science was a field of study and growth, every new discovery aiding the next scientist down the line until a breakthrough was had, shaking the community with its knowledge.

 

The idea that dolphins (and perhaps even other marine life), merpeople, and humans shared some sort of evolutionary connection was beyond fascinating and would be just the kind of thing his fellow biologists would love to hear. This could be the sort of missing link some had been searching for during the handful of worldwide studies done on aquatic creatures since the 90’s, and yet Yuuri could say nothing.

 

Another irritated noise filled the air; he was so incredibly conflicted. Keeping this to himself would be a crime, but ultimately that would mean betraying Victor's trust and potentially put the merman in harm’s way. Yuuri would have to take this to the grave, he realized, bury it in the recesses of his mind if he wanted to keep his friend safe.

 

With a sigh, he saved his results, closed the lid of his computer, then reclined to stare up at the ceiling. An overwhelming amount of information fogged the young man’s mind, so much so he was unaware of the appearance of his stoic co-worker until a muttered grunt in greeting tore through the silence. Yuuri jolted nearly out of his chair, letting out a strangled gasp. Upon realizing it was merely Otabek, an embarrassed laugh sounded from the older of the two. "O-oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in."

 

"Sorry."

 

Despite the rather blasé look on the other's face, Yuuri could tell his companion genuinely meant the apology. He gave an acknowledging shrug in reply, offering a small smile. "No problem." Yuuri swiveled around in his chair, watching with half-interest as the vet tech began to wash up. "How are you? I heard you worked overtime on the seal birth last night."

 

Otabek nodded, flicking the excess water from his hands before drying them off with some paper towels. "Yeah." He fell silent for a few moments as he wiped down the metal examination table with disinfectant, eyebrows scrunching with distaste at the blotches of dirty paw prints littering the table. "She needed an emergency Cesarean, but they are doing fine now."

 

A reassured smile relaxed Yuuri’s expression. "Ah, that's good news! What did you guys name it?"

 

"Them," Otabek corrected, unable to hide the slight smile of his own. "There was a surprise pup."

 

That was… unexpected, but equally exciting news. The aquarium had rescued the mother after one of her hind flippers was injured by a plastic soda can wrap, leaving the veterinary team to worry whether the stress of her recovery would hinder the pregnancy. Yuuri was relieved to hear that was very much not the case. "Wow! That's… amazing!"

 

Otabek nodded again, tossing away the dirtied napkins. "One is male and one is female," he continued, brushing his hands off on his pants. "Phichit named them Gabriella and Troy. I… did not understand the reference, but he was very pleased.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but crack a grin at that; it wasn’t surprising that the theater buff had named _yet another_ pair of animals after some sort of series. "It’s a really… odd musical about two high schoolers who… ‘challenge the norm’, I guess? It’s not really my favorite."

 

"Ah, I see.” He didn’t seem too tickled by the concept either. “But they are beautiful pups," Otabek murmured through his thick accent. "You should visit them."

 

"I'm afraid I'll get stuck with overtime too," Yuuri replied with a half-hearted chuckle, the chair creaking beneath his weight as he rose to his feet. "I've got too many projects to handle right now."

 

"Is that one?" The taller man nosed in the direction of Yuuri's work pile, his hands busy laying down a fresh towel on the table.

 

"Yep. It's, um, going really, _really_ well actually. Thanks for letting me borrow the supplies," Yuuri mumbled, poking absentmindedly at the stack of files with a capped pen. Without Otabek lending out the equipment (and he hadn't asked permission from the Center, either), Yuuri would never have gotten this far. "Really... thank you." The taller of the two signaled a thumbs up over his shoulder, his other hand preoccupied with finishing touches for the room. As long as everything was returned in one piece and properly disposed of (no need for any contagions around already sick animals!), Otabek was more than happy to help.

 

“I’m, uh, going to head back to the pools,” Yuuri began, rising from his chair. He gathered his mess into something manageable enough to carry, nudging the seat back under the desk with his hip. “My break is over and since we’re working with Daisy I shouldn’t stay any longer than I need to. I’m the one who knows how to handle her prosthetic flippers best.”

 

There was little need to explain Yuuri’s leave to Otabek; his own shift was starting soon as well and would need the solitude. “I see. Tell me her status later, please. I would like to know if she needs to be refitted.”

 

“Sure thing. Don’t tire yourself out too much, okay?”

 

“Hah.”

 

“I know, I know. Can’t hurt to try!”

 

“Thank you, Yuuri. Have a nice day.”

 

“Сау болыңыз!”

 

The faintest of smiles pulled at the younger boy’s lips. “Сау болыңыз.”

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Yuuri?"

 

Said biologist glanced over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of gray sweats. "Yeah?"

 

Phichit too pulled on the remnants of his surprisingly fashionable outfit—black, drop crotch pants paired with black and white high-kicks, an oversized, black sweater with a white square shakily painted on, a black snapback turned round the wrong way, and a white face mask with simple cat whiskers and a pink nose that loosely hung around his neck. Yuuri never understood how his companion managed to dress so well, almost without thought. "We're going out for dinner and drinks, if you want to come with! I know you don't, like, _drink_ drink much anymore, but it's a family-friendly place for the youngsters so you won't have to feel obligated or anything!"

 

"You know, _you_ are a youngster."

 

"Hey!" the other protested with a laugh, "I turned 23 this year!"

 

The corners of Yuuri's lips quirked in a grin. "Ah, right, how could I forget?” Really, how _could_ he forget? The whole thing had been a wild ride; first bowling, then dinner, then drinks at a karaoke bar, all mainly with the crew from work save for a handful of Phichit’s other friends. The mood of general giddiness had escalated quickly, turning into one of the goofiest and least sober parties Yuuri had been to in some time. Almost everyone was at the very least tipsy, nibbling on snacks and chatting casually, and at best, full-out drunk and screaming into the microphones. Yuuri’d had a blast despite his initial hesitance in attending; social settings weren’t really his thing, especially when alcohol was involved (curse his Kyushu blood). “That was… actually pretty fun—especially when JJ decided to serenade Isabella.”

 

“That was some of the worst karaoke I’ve ever heard! Isn’t he in a punk band or something? I thought he had a good voice!”

 

"I think it was just the alcohol getting to him. He’s got a decent voice when sober." Many a shower in the locker room with the dolphin trainer gave Yuuri and anyone else who might be around private (and relatively unwanted) concerts. "How long will you guys be out?” Yuuri inquired, swapping back to their previous topic. “I've got plans tomorrow morning so I can't be out too late."

 

"Ooooh, are you meeting up with _mystery man_ again?" Phichit cooed with a waggle of his brows.

 

Crimson stained Yuuri's cheeks, immediately giving him away; he nervously chuckled as he pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. "Y-yeah. How'd you know?"

 

"I can read you like a book! We've been friends for too long. Besides, your face is as red as a tomato right now."

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the palms that flew to cup his cheeks. “It is?”

 

“You really like him, huh?”

 

Waves of discomfort rolled off Yuuri as he fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt, his awkwardness enough to make Phichit wished he hadn’t asked. Offering a small, reassuring smile, Phichit rest a palm on his friend’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as if to apologize. He wasn’t sure why he’d gotten the reaction he did but he wouldn’t press if Yuuri didn’t want to share. “I’d love it if you came with us,” he murmured, hoping to lighten the mood once more, “and it might be good for you to get out—to, you know, relax and not, like… overwork yourself for once.”

 

“I guess… it couldn’t hurt,” Yuuri complied after a few moments of contemplative silence, trying to swallow the guilt he felt prickling at the back of his mind. “I… haven’t been a very good friend lately, have I?”

 

“You’re busy!” Phichit exclaimed immediately with eyebrows raised in shock. “Busier than most of us are and you’ve got a lot on your plate because of it. I don’t blame you—and you shouldn’t blame yourself either, Yuuri. It’s just…” As he trailed off, his head tilts to the side, finger rapping against his chin. “It’s part of growing up, I guess? We’re not in college anymore… so things are different. Doesn’t mean I still don’t want to spend time with you or anything, it’s just that… I get it, you know? And I _definitely_ don’t want to add to your stress. We both know you don’t need that.”

 

A weak smile was aimed up at the ever glowing sun that was Phichit, fondness blooming in Yuuri’s chest in place of the tight grip of unease. “Look at you,” he mumbled, “acting like an adult for once.” The try for humor was weak, but it at least garnered a laugh.

 

“…I take back my invitation. You can go home and pass out at eight like the old fart you are.”

 

“For your information, I go to bed at _eleven._ ”

 

“Woohoo! We have a party animal over here!”

 

“Oh, shut up. It’s later than you, at least,” Yuuri hissed half-heartedly, his cheeks once more tinting a light rose. During their roommate/college days, Phichit was in bed by eight and up by six; night owl Yuuri never understood the schedule one bit. “Aren’t we going to be late?”

 

“Oh yeah! (Yuuri swore Phichit had the memory of a goldfish) You ready?”

 

“As ready as I will be.”

 

“Good! Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

"Emil! Can you get Yuuri another beer? He's not drunk enough yet!"

 

"N-no, I'm good!" the victim of an awkward shoulder sling cried out over the pounding of the music, hands waving dismissively at the young man who was already mid order. Yuuri’s face was plenty flushed from the alcohol already in his system, but the embrace was furthering his awkward stammering. Why didn’t some people ask before they touched you?

 

"Awww," Sara sang, lower lip jutting out in a pout (completely oblivious to her co-worker’s plight). "But you get _so fun_ when you're tipsy! Remember at the last company party when you got on the pole and—"

 

"OKAY! Ahahahaha!" Nervous laughter filled the air as Yuuri pried the girl's arm from his body. "I think I'm gonna go sit down over there... far away... so um, please tell Emil no thank you?” A disappointed boo sounded from Sara but she graciously let him leave, replacing him with the ever jovial Emil (who was currently trying to talk a far gone Michele down from his fourth drink).

 

With a relieved sigh, Yuuri took a seat on an ottoman, eyes flitting about as he took in the dimly lit surroundings. The pub was on the higher end of the scale, more of a contemporary restaurant than anything, that just so happened to feature a dance floor and stage towards the far end. The bar itself was a stark black and white with blue, violet, and pink LEDs underneath the trim with matching lights shining on the assortment of higher end alcohol. Behind the counter was a well-dressed man wearing a gray button up loosened two buttons down with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, an amiable smile aimed at whoever called his attention between mixing drinks and wiping down spills. To the right of the worktop were the sleek, black tables that housed whoever had a hankering for a snack, most of the dishes ordered at this hour either spicy wings, some sort of french fry concoction, or otherwise.

 

Yuuri’s gaze fell on Phichit, JJ, and Isabella who all sat adjacent to the table Leo and Guanghong occupied. The small group seemed to be taking a break from dancing or mingling or whatever it was they’d been doing moments before, happily conversing about something Yuuri was too far to catch wind of. His eyes once again shifted around the room, this time towards the bathrooms where Seungil loitered, looking very out of his element. Yuuri felt a bit more at peace watching a kindred spirit.

 

Further along yet was Minako up on the stage, singing an old, sultry tune Yuuri was sure he’d heard in some sort of Golden Age film, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. She had also downed her fair share of drinks, having ditched the young crowd some time ago to hoard the microphone (although, there weren’t too many other patrons to fight for the right to perform).

 

Lost in his observations, it came as a surprise to Yuuri when a face suddenly came into view; he nearly jumped, peering up at the interruption with raised brows.

 

“Ah, sorry!” Phichit exclaimed, rubbing at the nape of his neck with an apologetic smile. “Didn’t mean to scare you… Want to come join us?” He motioned with his thumb at the group still sat at the tables who in turn waved towards the pair. “I just ordered some chili fries and mozzarella sticks, and I think Isabella got a daiquiri. They’re going to dance though, so I don’t think they got food. Not sure about the others either, but you’re totally welcome to nibble off what I got if, you’re hungry!”

 

The kind invitation brought a smile to Yuuri’s expression in turn. “Um… sure. Why not?” Come to think of it, he hadn’t eaten much at all since their arrival two hours earlier. The alcohol was going to hit him hard tomorrow if he didn’t fill his stomach up quickly. “You sure you don’t mind sharing? I can get something else—”

 

“Don’t sweat it. Just buy me a snack tomorrow during break!”

 

Accepting the extended hand, Yuuri rose to slightly unstable feet, grateful for Phichit’s never ending compassion. “I take it, either animal crackers or Pringles?”

 

“Obviously! But…” Phichit’s head cocked in signature as he contemplated, closing the gap between them and the table before replying, “animal crackers, please. The ones with the chocolate covering and sprinkles, not the gross icing ones—or worse the _plain_ ones!”

 

Yuuri chuckled with an acknowledging nod as he took the open seat beside Seungil, who had since rejoined the group, meeting the other’s nonchalant expression with a friendly smile. “The best kind you mean?” he queried, focusing back on the main conversation.

 

“Man, those bring back memories!” Leo chimed in, chair leaned back precariously on two legs as he tipped back, arms folded behind his head. “We used to eat those in Sunday School. I think it was the only way they figured out how to get us to shut up.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve had those,” Guanghong admitted with a curious furrow to his brows. He popped a few fries into his mouth before continuing with, “we had ones with chocolate _inside_ but that’s not the same, right?”

 

“Oh! You mean like the Choco Panda we got at Daiso?”

 

“Sorta?”

 

“They were one of the first things I had when I came here. Yuuri only had junk food in the dorms, but I’m _so_ glad he did,” Phichit sighed, a faraway look etched onto his face.

 

“Food always was the way to your heart, huh?” Yuuri chirped, fingers rubbing at the dew forming on the outside of the water glass before him.

 

“Or cheesy Instagram pics,” Leo teased, peering at Phichit through a square with his fingers. He made a shutter sound, then adlibbed a quick caption for the ‘picture’, sounding of the social media lover’s typical hashtags much to his protest.

 

“Hey—I only post a few times a week!”

 

“I only post like once a month,” Guanghong admits with an apologetic shrug at the older boy, only half-sorry for joining in on the goading.

 

“I like Phichit’s pictures,” Yuuri piped up, resting his chin atop his palm. “I think he should take it up professionally.”

 

“Phichit’s also your best friend so you’re sort of obligated to be nice to him.”

 

“I like them too,” Seungil admitted, attention focused off to the side as he watched JJ and Isabella slow dance to the song Minako was currently on.

 

“See, Leo?” Phichit proudly chirped, genuinely grateful for their broody friend’s compliment. “You’re just jealous.”

 

“And he also stole some of JJ’s drink so he’s tispy and a little ruder than usual,” Guanghong scolded with furrowed brows, unable to stay angry for long as another handful of parmesan fries filled his mouth.

 

“Shh! Not so loud! You’ll get me kicked out.”

 

“That’s what you get for coming to a bar without a license,” Phichit rebuked, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he sprinkled some cheese onto his own plate of fries.

 

“Yeah, well, you guys are just bad influences.”

 

“Are not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“ _Are not!!!”_

_“Are too!!!”_

“Knock it off, you two,” Yuuri admonished, peeling off a small piece of a mozzarella stick to nibble on. “Besides, Phichit doesn’t even drink—you know that.”

 

“He doesn’t have to! You had enough for the both of you.” Leo tried to bite back a grin as Guanghong smacks his shoulder, Yuuri’s face flushing in embarrassment.

 

“I only had three beers! That isn’t that much.”

 

“It’s really not,” Phichit seconded. “Not for Yuuri anyways. He’s a heavyweight champ.”

 

“Whoa, really?” Color Leo interested, all mischief dropped. “Have any good stories?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Well, don’t leave us hanging!”

 

“Hah, no can do. I’m sworn to best friend level secrecy—and you’re also acting like a jerk right now so no.”

 

“Aw, come on, man… I’m just messing around!”

 

“You _are_ being kinda rude,” Guanghong chided, a slight look of disappointment etched into his features.

 

That was enough to strike Leo at his core. With breath hitched in his throat, he continued to hold his partner’s displeased look, his own filled with remorse. After a few seconds of what seemed like a silent conversation to the others, Leo exhaled, head drooping as he murmured an, “I’m sorry.”

 

_“Whipped!”_

 

“…”

 

“Don’t tempt him—” Guanghong began only to get cut off by a loud laugh from Leo as he threw an arm around Phichit, grinding knuckles into raven hair.

 

“If anything, _I’m_ the one doing the dom-ing in this relationship!” Leo proclaimed, ignoring Phichit’s cries for help.

 

Yuuri moaned a complaint, sharing the same flustered look as Guanghong (but far less tomato in shade).  “Okay, _that_ I didn’t need to know.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Victor! I was worried you wouldn’t come,” Yuuri admitted, setting the clipboard on his lap to the side. Wine red irises focused on the merman’s toned frame as he pulled himself onto the beach, muscles twitching with exertion as Victor settled himself into a comfortable position. Salt water trailed along every dip and divot of the other’s body, utterly mesmerizing Yuuri. How did Victor keep himself in such good shape? Surely, it couldn’t _just_ be from swimming all the time. Did merpeople work out? Was that a thing? A part of him was tempted to ask but he couldn’t help but think that was perhaps a little weird. That’d mean he’d have to admit he was ogling his friend and that was a whole other level of awkward Yuuri wasn’t too excited to reach.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The gentle query snapped him right out of his reverie. “Y-yeah?”

 

“Is Yuuri ok?” the merman questioned with furrowed brows and a cocked head. “Yuuri’s face is red.”

 

The realization that he’d been _blushing_ was almost worse than the voice cracking—no, it was definitely worse. Why in the world was he blushing? Over Victor no less? “I-I’m okay!” he desperately reassured, waving his hands wildly. “I guess I’m cold, or something?” That was not at all convincing and he knew it, especially since it was a comfortable 75 degrees out without even the slightest bit of a breeze.

 

Victor however remained silent as he continued to carefully eye Yuuri over, reaching out with a hesitant hand to cup his cheek as if to check for something. “Do you have blanket? Or coat?"

 

“Y-yeah! So don’t worry about, okay?”

 

A huff was all that sounded in reply; the merman was less than satisfied with the response. Flippers swished as Victor peered at his companion through narrowed lids, the few moments of silence only serving to increase Yuuri’s nervous spluttering. As if knowing he wasn’t going to get much more out of his companion, Victor let his hand drop, using both to hold himself up to Yuuri’s eye level. “Ok.”

 

Yuuri gave a quick nod in response, shifting his eyes left to the cavern wall. The near maroon rocks danced in the reflected sunlight from a small hole in the roof, making the walls look as though they were alive and breathing. A shudder trailed the length of the young man’s spine at the thought. “A-anyways… Oh! My friends took some pictures and videos for you last night. Here.”

 

Victor enthusiastically accepted the phone, immediately perking up at the mention of the other humans. “Really?”

 

“Yeah! Look.” Yuuri leaned over and tapped play on a video of the group waving and shouting greetings towards the camera. A few unintelligible were said but a few phrases could be made out over the roar of the blaring song behind them. Unable to hide his glee, Victor replayed it several times, only stopping to thumb through the new photos in the camera roll, occasionally laughing or commenting on attributes of Yuuri’s friends or asking what items were in the image.

 

“Hey,” Yuuri murmured after some time, thumb running along the hem of his jeans. “Aren't you worried they'll notice you're gone again?” It’d be a lie to say he hadn’t spent the majority of the ride over wondering if Victor was even going to show.

 

"No!” Victor chirped promptly as he tore his gaze away from the screen, a satisfied grin lacing his lips. “Friend came too but is hiding. We lied. Said we are hunting."

 

Yuuri perked up instantly at the mention of the other merperson. "He's here? But… why is he hiding?"

 

Victor gave a small shrug, his look of satisfaction shifting into that of amusement. "He thinks Yuuri is mad."

 

"I-I'm not!! Is it because of… of last time? It was just a misunderstanding! I don’t mind! It was actually… kind of cool,” the human admitted with a sheepish smile, glancing hesitantly over at his companion. “But uh, I'd love to talk with him… i-if he wants to, that is! I don’t want to make him uncomfortable or anything."

 

"He is… not good with making new friend."

 

That was something Yuuri was all too familiar with. He gave a slow nod, peering down at his now folded hands as disappointment flooded his system. It'd be wonderful to get to interact with the newcomer, he couldn’t deny that, but forcing an interaction would not only be unfair to the young merman but also prove fruitless (he was still studying their kind, after all). "I understand," Yuuri eventually murmured, peeking up at Victor through a half-lidded gaze, "but can you tell him I'm not angry?"

 

Victor felt a jolt strike against his chest at the expression, breathing catching in his throat. How was such a typically shy creature capable of such tempting glances? Though Yuuri was painfully ignorant to the effect it had on the merman (and Victor just as oblivious to the lack of Yuuri’s awareness; he swore it was occasionally done on purpose). He sidled up next to the human, flopping onto his side with an enchanted smile. "Ok.” He’d do anything for Yuuri! “But… I do not think he will care.”

 

Yuuri cracked the tiniest of grins at that, surprisingly at ease with their closeness for once. "He does seem a little stubborn..."

 

Victor let out a theatrical groan, pressing his palm to his face as he just so happened to lean against the human’s frame (totally a coincidence; he wasn’t at all trying to snuggle up to Yuuri! Absolutely not). "He does not listen to anyone. Think he knows everything! So very annoying.”

 

Yuuri swore he heard an indignant squawk from somewhere beneath the waves and tried his best to snuff out his laugh. "Oh, that sounds just horrible," he said, tone dripping with sarcasm. He could tell the pair clearly had a strong bond, despite the complaining on each of their ends. "I have an older sister but she was always really good to me. She's very mellow." Yuuri had never been particularly close with Mari but they’d at least had a pleasant relationship. “She’d probably like your friend a lot. Her favorite singer kind of looks like him.”

 

“Singer?”

 

“Remember those people I showed you that made music? Someone like that, but they use their voice.”

 

“Oh!” Victor knew exactly what the other meant; their kind had those who sang as well. Most were able to vocalize to a degree, but those with The Gift were able to hypnotize and entrance—some having even used it on humans that trespassed too close to their homes. Victor had only met one mermaid before who was capable of such song, and it was hauntingly beautiful, the way her voice carried over the waves, catching the attention of all who dared to listen. He wasn’t able to recall much, just that he felt strangely empty but sated. “We have 'singer' too.”

 

Yuuri once again perked up, posture stiffening as he focused with furrowed brows on the body beside him, as if not quite believing what he was hearing. “Really?? Can you tell me about them?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

* * *

 

The minutes rolled by as their conversation continued on, the loitering body beneath the waves growing more and more impatient as time went on—and with Victor ignoring his pleas for them to leave. Showing his face meant the human would be aware of his presence (if he wasn’t already, thanks to the older merman’s big mouth) but it would be the easiest way to stave off his boredom and get Victor to go.

 

A heavy sigh filled Yuri’s lungs as he scowled at the tide above, shifting around in his makeshift seat for the umpteenth time that minute. How was sitting still for so long remotely entertaining? Especially with someone so incredibly _drab_. Yuri let out groan of exasperation as he stretched out with theatrics, hitting his breaking point with a frustrated scowl. A few kicks were all that was needed to break the surface, irises darting around as he both adjusted to the lighting and searched out his companion.

 

In the few seconds it took for the boy to investigate, Victor’s sensitive ears caught wind of him immediately, rippling forward, a wide beam fixing itself on his face. _“You finally came up!”_

_“Yeah. You were taking too damn long. Why haven’t we left yet?”_

_“We haven’t been here long at all!”_ Victor countered with the slightest of pouts. _“We only left early last time because you caused a commotion.”_

Discomfited by the memory, Yuri folded his arms across his chest. _“Whatever. Can we go?”_

_“I’d like to stay longer. I feel bad for having cut our time together short previously, and besides—he’s teaching me_ ‘science’ _today!”_

_“…’Science’?”_

_“It’s a human thing!”_

_“Obviously.”_

_“Why don’t you come here and take a look?”_ Victor gingerly lifted the laptop with one hand, using the other to keep himself held upright. _“See? It’s amazing!”_

Yuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a _tiny_ bit interested, but he’d be ruined if he ever vocalized that. _“No thanks.”_

_“Aw, come on, Yurio! It’ll be fun!!”_

_“No tha—”_

“Are you guys doing the thing again?”

 

Both heads turned towards the voice, shock in Yuri’s expression and a sheepish smile on Victor’s. “Ah, yes, sorry. He does not speak Human,” the older of the pair spoke.

 

“Oh, right!” Yuuri had nearly forgotten, with how well Victor had taken to learning the English language. “Does he… does he want to?”

 

“I… am not sure,” Victor replied, shifting his focus back to the other merman. _“He wants to know if you want to learn too. It won’t kill you, you know.”_

 _“I know that!”_ came the irritated reply, almost too quickly and too loudly. _“I know that._ ” The second was calmer, almost apologetic in nature. Yuri’s nose scrunched, embarrassed with his fickle emotions. _“I just…”_

_“He’s not going to hurt you.”_

_“You keep saying that.”_

_“Because it’s true.”_

_“…”_ A heavy exhale slipped through Yuri’s pursed lips, lids drooping closed as he deliberated. _“Fine,”_ he eventually hissed, drifting towards the couple stretched out on the sands, _“but I don’t want him touching me or anything, got it?”_

_“He’s not a touchy one to begin with, but I’ll let him know.”_

“Wait, is he really coming over here?” Yuuri queried, unable to hide the excitement tugging the corners of his lips upwards. “Ah, okay, is there room for him? Here, move this—” More nervous chattering filled the air as Yuuri pushed around his belongings, leaving a sizeable gap for the young merman to join them.

 

Reluctantly dragging his thin frame to the shore, Yuri stilled besides Victor, golden hair and fins plastered to his frame making him seem far smaller and less threatening than last time (Yuuri thought he looked akin to something like a wet cat). _“Why is he staring at me like that?”_

 

 _“He’s excited to meet you.”_ As if it wasn’t obvious enough by the way the human wrung his hands or tried to hide his darting, curious glimpses. _“Say hello.”_

_“…I don’t know how.”_

Victor fought a grin, eager to share his knowledge of the human culture with his companion. He quickly demonstrated a few different ways to greet a newcomer, Yuri making it seem as though he was only half-listening to Victor’s instruction.

 

Eventually he spoke, tone extremely hesitant.

 

“…Hi.”

 

Yuuri’s chest swelled as he nearly gasped, eyes alight with glee. “Ah!! Hi! It’s so nice to meet you!! I’m Yuuri, and well, Victor’s told me a lot about you and stuff so I feel like I already know you but hahaha I guess I don’t?”

 

The young merman merely blinked in his direction, clearly confused.

 

“Oh, um, right. I, uh, Victor? Can you translate?”

 

Silver bangs flopped about as said creature gave an excited nod. Of course he’d help (and not just because it gave him a chance to show off on both accounts)!

 

“Tell him I’m glad he came up… and uh, my name and stuff. W-what’s his? Does he have a name? I mean, of course he does… You told me yours when we first met but I couldn’t say it so we came up with Victor, remember? Do we have to—”

 

A sound not unlike Yuuri’s own name came from the youngest of the trio, startling the human thoroughly. “D-did he say my name?”

 

“No,” Victor explained with a light chuckle. “That is his name.” Although, he couldn’t deny the similarities between the two (how had he not realized that sooner?). “He is called… sort of like Yuri too. Is it ok he has Yuuri’s name?”

 

“Y-yeah! Totally! Just… wow, what a small world.”

 

Victor let out a twinkle of a laugh, eyes curling into crescents as his head tilted to the side. The world was anything _but_ small, though he thought he understood the meaning of the phrase well enough. “But he is not happy he has Yuuri’s name.”

 

Rubbing at the nape of his neck, the human considered a solution. They could always give him a different name, like they had with Victor, but something about the immovable scowl the youngest aimed his way told him neither would budge on the name changing front. “Hm. Well, what if we do a nickname? It’s popular with humans to shorten names with people they like.”

 

Victor gave a knowing nod; their people did as well. “We call him something like… Yurio.”

 

Yuri hissed, eyes narrowed as he glared towards his elder. _“I told you all to stop calling me that. It’s a kid’s name.”_

_“You are still a kid, you know.”_

_“I am a hunter now! I am grown!”_

An exasperated sigh sounded as he shifted his focus back to the human glancing keenly between them. “I do not think he likes—”

 

 _“Fine! Fine. Whatever. I don’t want to get confused for that_ thing _anyways.”_

How annoyingly obstinate Yuri could be. “Yurio is ok. He is stubborn.”

 

A small smile crept to the human’s lips, hands folding in his lap. “I could tell. He seems nice, though. Just a typical teenager, is all.”

 

“He is most annoying.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at that (causing Yuri to glower suspiciously at the two). “Yeah, but you love him, right?”

 

“Hm.” But the near sparkle in Victor’s eyes betrayed his offhand response. “Back to science?”

 

“Sure! Is… is he going to want to learn to?”

 

Victor gave a small shrug, scooching close to Yuuri once again (really just wanting an excuse to stay close to the other more than anything). “He is stubborn,” Victor repeated, resting his chin on the human’s shoulder to peer over at the screen on his lap (Yuri made a gagging noise, tongue lolling out; Victor shot him a glare). “I do not think he say so even if he want to.”

 

Yuuri bought that, not minding the warmth radiating from the chest pressed to his back. The intimacy familiar and oddly comforting. “Okay. I’ll just… continue from where we left on then? This here’s the blood panel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **T/N:** Сау болыңыз : good-bye
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this fic up until now! All of your comments and kudos make me so happy whenever I get notifications so really thank you ;w; You guys are what keep me motivated to finish this thing (even if i'm not completely satisfied with the stuff I'm putting out).
> 
> [Regular tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) | [YOI specific tumblr](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com)


	7. Sea of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about my unexplained hiatus but it's over now!! Promise! ;A; (more explanation in the end notes)
> 
> This chapter is heavily focused around a certain character I've gotten tons of questions about. I hope you all enjoy their introduction because they're one of my favorites! <3
> 
>  **CW;** brief animal injury mention
> 
>  **For anyone near California:** I'm helping host as well as being a part of the cosplay team for America's first pop-up, Yuri!!! On Ice cosplay cafe! I'll more than likely be there in my Chris cosplay, so if you want to either help us staff in cosplay or just come as a patron please check out the [event page here](https://www.facebook.com/events/848237925317664/)!

“Do you need any help?”

 

“Ah, no, I think I’m okay... thank you!”

 

A pleasant ringing of chimes filled the air as Yuuri left the mom and pop shop, a handful of DVDs for Victor tucked underneath his arm, hands carefully clutching the various bags of groceries securely to keep them from falling. “Up you go,” Yuuri chirped, hoisting a slippery package back up with his knee. Only a few more steps until he reached the bus stop and all would be well—

 

Low whining, almost rendered inaudible by the hum of passing cars, tickled the young man’s ears, stopping him right in his tracks. The dog (presumably) sounded exhausted and somewhat distressed, causing Yuuri’s heart to constrict with fear. Had the poor thing gotten lost? Or worse, had someone injured the poor creature and left it to suffer? Without another moment’s hesitation, Yuuri dropped all he was carrying in search of the animal, frantically searching behind any nook and cranny in the vicinity.

 

It wasn’t until he was some days down the dirt path round the back of the store that he saw the huddled mass of fur leaning against the wall, anxious pleas filling the air as it tugged against the leash tying it to the telephone pole. The pup looked healthy enough and if anything hadn’t been left for long as it had a half-filled bowl of water beside it and an old fleece blanket off some ways to the side. Yuuri would’ve thought nothing of it on any other day; it felt more like dog with separation anxiety at a quick glance, but the page dfuriil hess offur leaned up against a wall, ound the backof the storearching behind any nook and cranny in the viscinity.

stapled above its head on the wooden post with a picture of an identical dog had him thinking otherwise.

 

Yuuri approached the creature slowly at a low crouch, the back of his hand extended for the dog to take a hesitant sniff of. Much to his surprise, the pup instead leapt into his arms and began to furiously lap at his cheek, sending a chorus of giggles into the air as the two toppled to the ground.  Unable to resist giving in to the affection for a minute or two (how could he not?), Yuuri tangled his fingers in the animal’s curled locks, scratching its sides with gusto. “Who’s a cute pup?” he cooed, looping his arms around the dog’s neck in a hug. “Ugh. How could someone just… _leave_ you here like this?”

 

It was then Yuuri remembered the note plastered against the pole. He gently nudged the oversized pup off to read it, brows furrowed with frustration at the words written on the page:

_This is Makkachin._

_He is a 12-year-old, standard poodle._

_We can’t keep him anymore._

_Please love him for us._

While Yuuri very well understood their town was too small to have a rescue surely it wasn’t too far to drive to one nearby? Or at the very least have them come retrieve the animal themselves? With a weighted sigh, Yuuri rose to his feet to undo the lead, giving Makkachin’s head one last ruffle. “Come on, you. Let’s go see if you’ve got a chip.”

 

* * *

 

“There’s nothing,” Otabek solemnly replied, setting the scanner down on the countertop behind him.  “It looks like the dog was abandoned. You should send it to the shelter.”

 

Yuuri’s expression fell as he glanced down at Makkachin who was so blissfully unaware of his current situation (and beyond satisfied by the frozen liver treats Otabek had kindly offered him to suck on during the examination). Could he really afford to take on a dog, especially one of this size? Budgeting was tight enough already…

 

Oh, but the way Makkachin’s rump wiggled when he saw passer-bys Yuuri smile and the way his fur felt so plush and warm was lovely to let one’s fingers tangle in. Not to mention, the pup’s enthusiastic kisses melted Yuuri’s heart into pieces every time he was showered in them. There was no way Yuuri could say no to such a loving creature—not this time.

 

“It’s okay,” he eventually murmured, a faint smile lacing his lips as he watched the dog’s head cock. Makkachin always seemed to react to conversation, as if he somehow understood what they were talking about. “I’ll take him home until we figure this mess out.”

 

Otabek gave a grunt and nod in response, shooing the large poodle off the examination table with the temptation of another treat. “I’m sure he’ll make a wonderful companion for you. He’s quite calm and seems fond of you already.”

 

I _know someone else who would be more than happy to meet him too,_ Yuuri mused, unable to hide the beam playing on his lips at the potential idea brewing in his head—but first, they’d need to find out the truth of Makkachin’s desertion.

 

* * *

 

The pair sauntered down through the main hall, Yuuri having high hopes of missing the morning rush. He’d hate to have to explain the situation to any nosy co-workers that may pass by, especially since he wasn’t too sure he’d even be keeping Makkachin for very long. But of course, luck was never on his side as a cheery voice rang through the air with, “ahh, Yuuri!!! You didn’t tell me you got a dog!”

 

At the mention of said creature, Makkachin bounded over to Phichit (with a stumbling and stammering Yuuri in tow). The pup hoisted his oafy paws on the short male’s shoulder as he smothered him in kisses. Chiming laughter filled the air as Phichit struggled with the sudden weight on his torso, stumbling backwards until the pair collapsed into a pile of snuggles and kisses.

 

“Makkachin, no—oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Phichit—”

 

“If being squished by puppy love is how I go, so be it!” Phichit chirped, regaining enough balance to ruffle the poodle’s floppy ears. “Aw, he’s so cute. Look at this widdle face!”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, though still offered an apologetic smile; he knew firsthand just how intense Makkachin’s affections could be. “I just found him this morning so I haven’t really learned how to control him yet…”

 

“Really, man, it’s okay! I love dogs!”

 

Offering a smile and nod, Yuuri knelt to the duo’s height, gently tugging Makkachin off poor Phichit by his collar. “Still, I feel bad. Not everyone likes being knocked over by 60 pounds of dog.”

 

“Yeah, you should sign him up for rugby. He’s got a mean tackle,” Phichit quipped, brushing his pants off as he rose to his feet. “What’s his name? And what do you mean you _found_ him?”

 

Yuuri’s fingers subconsciously knotted in the fur atop Makkachin’s head as he smiled forlornly down at the pup. “Someone left him on the side of the road. I couldn’t just leave him… so, yeah. I guess he’s staying with me for a while.”

 

A knowing grin played on the lips of the other; he knew exactly what that meant (back during their roomie days, Yuuri had almost caved and gotten a dog of his own after accompanying Phichit to the pet store for hamster food). “Ah, really? Well, I’d say he got lucky! He found a good human to be with.”

 

“I-it’s probably just temporary!” Yuuri exclaimed, eyes darting about nervously. “I’m going to put up ‘lost dog’ posters and see if he really _was_ abandoned first.”

 

“Mmmm. Lemme know how that goes then! Oh—you know we need a new mascot? I wonder what adorable critter we could use this time… Any ideas?”

 

Something about the way Phichit smirked oh so knowingly made Yuuri huff with frustration. “No. None whatsoever.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s been a week and you haven’t heard anything… I think it’s safe to say he’s yours, Yuuri.”

 

Something about the words felt heavy; the hung in the air above Yuuri’s head, pressing down on his shoulders with a realization he’d been dreading to face over the last few days. As much as he’d grown to love Makkachin, he really wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle this on his own. Dogs were incredibly expensive, especially one this old. Makkachin was in good health from what the local vet could see, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be surprises around the corner. And who was to say his expiration date wasn’t—no. Even just the thought of losing the dog made his stomach sick.

 

Yuuri looped his arms around the poodle’s neck, burying his nose in the coarse fur between Makkachin’s shoulder blades. “I guess you’re right,” he murmured, senses filling with the fragrance of the dog’s “ be one of those guys that looks super adorable playing with animals and babies!""lder'en you bring him in and he definitely loearthy musk. "It's just hard to believe someone would even… you know, _want_ to give him up. He's so kind."

 

“Well, maybe they didn’t want to, but didn’t have a choice? It happens sometimes.”

 

“Then they should’ve taken him to the shelter instead of leaving him on the side of the road until who knows what happened to him.”

 

“I agree, I agree—I’m not defending them. I just… people make mistakes, you know? And they can be really selfish too. But, hey, look at it this way: Makkachin has a home now! He’s loved now more than ever and he’s really, really lucky you were the one who found him. And besides, everyone loves seeing him when you bring him in. He’s a charmer! It’s like he was always meant to come to us.”

 

The notion brought the faintest smile to Yuuri’s lips. Fate was a complicated topic, but something about the idea felt right here. “Yeah, I kind of think so too.”

 

“Have you showed him to foreign lover boy yet?”

 

“W-what?!” Yuuri sputtered, jolting upwards.

 

Phichit’s signature laugh rang throughout the room, causing a lovely rose to bloom on the older’s cheeks. “Does Victor know about him yet?”

 

“No,” Yuuri murmured, shifting his focus back to the dog happily cradled in his grasp. “I bet he’d love to meet him… I just… haven’t had the chance to go out.” Between work and caring for Makkachin, he’d been too exhausted to meet with the mermen. Hopefully Victor and Yuri would understand his unexplained absence next time they met.

 

“Aw, bummer. I bet he’d be one of those guys that looks super adorable playing with puppies and babies!”

 

“To be honest, I don’t think he’d know what to do with either,” Yuuri admitted with a laugh, giving his furry friend a final pat before rising. “He’s, uh… never really been around either.”

 

“Wow, really?! Who hasn’t been around puppies?”

 

“Mm, it’s weird to think about for me too. It’s something I’m so used to… I forget he comes from somewhere very different.”

 

 “Any life without dogs is a life not worth living!”

 

Yuuri stifled another laugh as he hooked Makkachin’s leash back on; they needed to get back to work, so he’d be put on tie down until someone else inevitably came to play with him. Despite Yuuri’s initial guilt-ridden protests, everyone had been more than happy to let the pup stay in the lounge. He was the perfect thing to wind down with and made for wonderful company. Even the patrons loved him!

 

“I thought you were a hamster head.”

 

“A guy can’t have both? I love a good doge.”

 

“…You’ve been hanging with Leo too much.”

 

“What do you meme?”

 

Only a bothered sigh sounded in reply.

 

“Heh. It’s a good one though, Yuuri! A good, wholesome meme.”

 

“I guess. I just don’t get why they’re so funny.”

 

“Such lame. Much boring.”

 

“…I’m officially ending this friendship. I’ll send your things in the mail. Nice knowing you.”

 

“Aw, party pooper alert!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Can we get back to work before Minako gets mad?”

 

“Good idea.” None escape her fury when ignited.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you think he hates me?”_

 

A slow exhale slipped through Yuri’s near permanent scowl as he leaned back against the makeshift coral wall. _“Yes, Victor. That’s why he taught you another language and brings you presents at the risk of both your hides.”_

The older merman returned the gesture with a pout, cupping his cheek thoughtfully. _“But then why hasn’t he come see me? He hasn’t even left sign of his arrivals.”_ Victor risked a glance to the rocky shelf that held his and Yuuri’s exchanged gifts. _“Do you think he is… do you think he’s okay?”_

That one was a bit more difficult to answer; Yuri sounded off another sigh, shifting his ocean-teal gaze to his companion. _“I don’t know. Probably. You said he’s busy on land, yeah?”_

Victor merely nodded in response, eyelids fluttering closed. That indeed was true, though the bothersome question still remained: how would they ever know if something happened to their favorite human? There was no one else who knew of the mermen’s existence. One day Yuuri might disappear from their lives and they would never know why.

 

_“Stop worrying so much, old man. You’ll give yourself more wrinkles.”_

Victor indignantly scoffed, heart lightened ever so slightly by Yuri’s playful quip. _“I do_ not _have wrinkles!”_

_“But you do have gray hair.”_

_“It’s platinum!!”_

_“Whatever, old man.”_

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t at all surprising for Makkachin to charge down the beach when given free rein, sand flying, tongue lolling, tail wagging. Poodles were water dogs, and thus the idea of going for a swim in the hot weather was beyond exciting for the pup. As soon as Yuuri’s unleashed him, instincts took over.

 

Makkachin sounded a few eager barks over his shoulder at his new owner as if to ask why Yuuri hadn’t joined him in his frolicking yet. The human merely laughed in response, lugging the cumbersome duffle bag higher up over his shoulder. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Sheesh.”

 

It took a small amount of coaxing to eventually get the dog out of the water and into the boat. Makkachin had more than likely never seen anything quite like it and was hesitant to approach, though this was nothing a few treats and promises of pats couldn’t fix. Once all equipment was loaded up (and Makkachin was at the helm, eagerly waiting for more munchies), Yuuri revved up the engine, pulling them slowly from the dock.

 

“I’m sure you’ll love Victor if you like to the water this much.” As if to agree, Makkachin let out a yip, panting happily as his tail thumped against the hull of the boat. Smiling at his companion, Yuuri steered them off towards the direction of the usual cave, a light fluttering in his chest. If this didn’t make up for his few days of absence, nothing would.

 

The boat cut through the waves with a low hum, the sound of the purring vehicle reverberating off the cave’s walls in tangent with the water’s wake as they pulled into the hideaway. Yuuri glanced about nervously for the pair of creatures he so desperately longed to see, hoping they wouldn’t be too upset with him and purposefully miss their pre-scheduled meeting.

 

“Hello?” he called out, voice laced with hesitation and apprehension. “Is anybody there?”

 

Yuuri’s own voice echoing off the walls was all he heard in reply, heart sinking into his gut. Perhaps they hadn’t come after all. With a shake of the head and a determined, deep breath, he brought the boat ashore. There was time! The merman might still come.

 

As the pair settled on the beach, Makkachin did his doggy due diligence sniffing everything in sight whilst Yuuri got to work putting out his usual tarp set-up. Things were quiet and still, save for the occasional yip of discovery or the crinkle of plastic. The eerie stillness led trepidation into the human’s heart as his mind ran through every scenario imaginable. What if they had gotten caught? Or were banned from coming again? Or _worse_?

 

 _No_ , he couldn’t afford to think that way. Losing his finned companions would be a nightmare come true.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

The sudden shout startled the tuned out young man; he dropped the book in his hands, letting out a yelp of surprise. Waves of relief crashed over him as the familiar faces came into view; one always beaming, one always scowling. “Victor! Yurio!” he sang, leaping to his feet as his worries instantly vanished. “You came!”

 

_“See? Told ya he was fine.”_

“Yuuri! Where have you been? I missed you!” Victor whined as if not even hearing the younger merman, dragging himself eagerly onto the sands with desperate pulls. “Aaaaah! I thought Yuuri was—” Cutting off with a jolt of revelation, the merman’s baby blues shifted to the awaiting lump of fur whose tail thumped enthusiastically against the soft sands. “Wha… is that _dog?!”_

Makkachin sounded a bark as if to reply on his own accord, taking the other’s excited grin as initiative to bound over, covering him in sloppy kisses. A trill of glee filled the air as Victor’s flippers wiggled in elation, the fins on his ears dancing with delight. A dog! A real dog was here and was trying to communicate with him! However thrilling though it were, Victor wasn’t quite sure how to go about interacting with the dog and thus assumed licking Makkachin’s cheek back was proper etiquette.

 

At first Yuuri was horrified (Makkachin must’ve tasted like crusted salt and, well, dog) but the distraught expression Victor wore at presumably the texture of the pup’s fur had him doubling over in laughter. The merman half glared, half pouted at his human friend, reaching out to run his claws along Makkachin’s curly coat. “Do not laugh! I have never touched dog before.”

 

“I know, I know,” Yuuri murmured, demonstrating the ‘proper’ technique for scratching the poodle with his free hand. “It was just cute, was all. I’ve never seen someone lick a dog back before.”

 

Victor’s smile grew unabashed and thrice its usual size. _“Did you hear that, Yurio? He called me cute!”_

Said merman had been silent up until now, staying quite a ways away from the group, eyeing the new creature suspiciously. The thing was far too large and energetic for him; he had every right to be a little nervous! _“Yeah. It was gross.”_

Victor made a soft click of disapproval, but quickly refocused his attention to snuggling with his new best friend. “Does dog have name?”

 

“Makkachin.”

 

That one was a doozy. Victor mouthed the sounds slowly and methodically, brows knit tightly as he tried to work out how to get his mouth to cooperate (why were their spoken tongues so different?). Eventually he got the hang of it, letting out a chipper, “Makkachin!”, to which the dog barked back happily in response. Victor in turn laughed, merry expression as radiant and striking as ever. Yuuri felt his stomach churn with joy, heart thudding at odd intervals against his tightened chest. Phichit was right; Victor looked absolutely _adorable_ with Makkachin.

 

* * *

 

Collapsed in a mound of fluff and fin, Makkachin and Victor snoozed contently, completely worn out from their aquatic game of tag. The pair had played for nearly an hour, somehow managing to convince Yuuri to join in for some time. Yuri, however, was still quite wary of the land beast and protested vehemently when Victor tried to tug him to the water by the tail. Even the older’s signature pout wasn’t enough to sway him this time.

 

Dog-earing the page he was on, Yuuri set his book down, unable to keep his attention off the heart-warming sight. He let out a relaxed sigh, grateful the two had taken so well to one another. A quick few snaps of the camera later and a cheeky message to Phichit, Yuuri tore his eyes from the view, focusing his attention on the very bored looking Yuri. “You okay, Yurio?”

 

The other peered from his peripherals, peeping out from under the arm resting across his face. “Yes. Tired.”

 

“Oh.” Yuuri rose, brushing off his dusty legs before joining the young merman (much to Yuri’s discontent). “Why don’t you sleep too, then? I’m sure Victor won’t wake up for a while. He always naps for hours.”

 

Yuri gave a small shrug in answer, rolling over to rest his chin atop folded forearms. “Don’t trust human yet.”

 

Even though the honest response stung a bit, Yuuri supposed he understood. It was obvious how apprehensive the other was of him (and now Makkachin), more than likely from the handful of stories Victor had mentioned. Merfolk painted humans in a negative light in every tale; they were viewed as even more dangerous than storms or other predators. It was disappointing to a degree, but again it made sense. Yuuri knew most everyone else would happily use the aquatic people for their own gain, as many humans had skewed morals and ideals.

 

Yuuri gave a small nod, resting his entwined hands in his lap. “I don’t mind. Take your time.” A small huff was all he got in reply as the merman’s lids drifted closed. Despite the small one’s protests, it seemed as though sleep had a tighter grip on him than he’d be willing to admit. Yuuri bit back a smile, deciding it best to leave him on his own for now. They’d have more chances to bond in the future.

 

Settling down once again next to the pair of snugglers, Yuuri was still unable to keep from watching like a proud parent. He reached out to gently stroke the top of Makkachin’s head, immediately filling with a sense of warmth and comfort at the contact. Something about the sight of the three dozing away was domestic and made his chest swim with pride and fondness. If he could spend every moment like this, he absolutely would.

 

Yuuri switched his focus to Victor, instead letting his hand hesitantly stretch out to tangle in the merman’s chrome locks. Victor stirred ever so slightly but slumbered on as the deep sleeper he was, leaning into the human’s hand with a sigh of gratification. Yuuri felt all uncertainty vaporize at the display, taking it as permission to continue playing with the other’s salt-kissed hair.

 

Eventually drifting from the semi-crunchy mop, Yuuri’s digits traced the near translucent fin on the side of Victor’s head, then lower still to his gills. A part of Yuuri would never get over the fascination of how Victor’s body worked. This was all so pleasantly mind-blowing.

 

Victor began to stir once more as Yuuri held down his gill a tad too long; he let out a soft cough to which Yuuri worn an apologetic (and somewhat flushed) smile, palm kneading the nape of his neck. “A-ah, sorry!! I didn’t mean to do that…”

 

“It is ok,” Victor reassured through a drowsy yawn, frame twitching as his tense muscles stretched. “I am sorry for falling asleep.”

 

Yuuri waved his hands dismissively, leaning back onto his palms. “You looked like you needed a nap,” he reassured, offering a gentle smile. “Have you been doing a lot recently?”

 

The merman was hesitant to admit he’d been losing sleep worrying over his beloved human, but gave in to explanation with a withdrawn sigh. He rested a finned palm over Yuuri’s as the other’s expression faltered. “I am happy Yuuri is ok.”

 

“I-I’m sorry… I—”

 

“Yuuri,” Victor stressed, scrutinizing through furrowed eyebrows as he leaned forward. “It is ok. Please do not apologize more. I am happy to see Yuuri again—and to see Makkachin dog.”

 

The faintest of smiles tugged at the young man’s lips, his maroon irises shifting their focus to the few inches of silt between them. It eased Yuuri’s worries to know his companion wasn’t upset, but he still felt horrible for disappearing without notice. If the few minutes of loneliness he experienced today were anything like what Victor had felt throughout the week, he’d bear this guilt for a while.

 

Any sort of further self-wallowing was cut short as the merman pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s neck, nuzzling the human’s plush skin with his still slightly damp and sandy hair. Yuuri tensed immediately, cheeks tinting rose. “W-what are you doing?”

 

Victor peered up at the other through thick lashes, a tender smile on his lips. “This is how my people say sorry.” Okay so maybe that was only _partially_ true, but he’d never pass up the opportunity to get cozy with Yuuri. “We talk with our bodies. You cannot speak beneath water.”

 

Yuuri’s frame relaxed a smidgen; humans tended to use both physical and verbal communication in tandem so the statement felt logical. “Oh, that’s interesting,” he mumbled, interest evident in his swift glances at the merman. “What other things do you… um, _say_ with your body?” Thank goodness double innuendos were not something the merman understood yet, as Yuuri immediately felt embarrassment warming his cheeks up at the question.

 

“Mmm.” Victor shifted to tap thoughtfully at his chin, head cocked as he pondered over what to say (being put on the spot made it difficult to come up with something remarkable enough). “We use tails to show happiness! Oh, and fins too. Hmmm. Fins can be angry though. Yuuri saw last time?”

 

He gave a nod to signal his understanding, though remained silent to let the merman continue.

 

“We touch a lot too. Not everyone is happy to sometimes—like Yurio. Yurio hates to touch, but we are very close people. We clean hair and scales and things together.”

 

The image of countless merfolk spending their days grooming each other was both strangely relaxing and captivating. It reminded Yuuri of the scene from Peter Pan with the mermaids in the lagoon, however he was sure that was a far more romanticized version. “Ah, I wish I could see!” he exclaimed (albeit quietly, as Yurio was still very much asleep). “Your life sounds so amazing, Victor.”

 

Said merman gave a small shrug in reply, shifting to plop his head into Yuuri’s lap. “It is very boring.” Victor longed to do so much more with his life than waste away in his coral covered home, surrounded by happy families who led such simple lives. He supposed that being alone might be one of the reasons he disliked his existence—his adoptive family was dear to him of course, but there was still something missing. Nothing compared to the bliss he experienced with Yuuri; he wanted to experience this kind of joy every day.

 

“I think my life is boring too,” Yuuri murmured, “but you’re always so eager to hear about it… weird, huh?”

 

That garnered a placid chuckle from the merman, who had begun to busy himself with pushing the bangs from Yuuri’s eyes. It wasn’t usual for non-migratory merfolk to have such wanderlust, but thinking of such a thing would just slap him with the realization he never truly belonged to this pod to begin with. He didn’t belong anywhere, really. “I like being with Yuuri. It is not boring.” He felt at home with the human, regardless of how criminal that was to others of his kind.

 

Yuuri’s smile grew as he sounded a nervous laugh, shifting his focus up to the patch of sun peeking through the rocky ceiling. “I… I like being with you too. I always look forward to it.”

 

Victor hummed in content, letting his hand drop to trace the side of Yuuri’s face, committing the lines and shapes to memory. He’d call upon the image whenever he inevitably missed his human friend in the future. “I am glad.”

 

Despite having never really been intimate with someone like this before, Yuuri felt an odd swell in his chest, as if he’d craved such emotional stimulation for a while without having been aware of it. He subconsciously pressed into the touch, eyelids fluttering closed, expression almost pained as he whispered, “can we stay like this for a little?”, through a nearly inaudible whisper.

 

It took everything in Victor not to explode with glee. The merman gave a quick nod, beaming brilliantly as his hands curled into the other’s floppy tee. This was precisely the invitation he’d been longing to hear since day one! Victor again nuzzled his forehead into Yuuri’s tummy as his arms wrapped around the human’s thin frame in a tight embrace. “Ok!”

 

Yuuri laughed once more, smiling fondly down at the mess of hair pooling in his lap. Hesitantly, he tangled his fingers into Victor’s locks (he’d have to admit soon he had some strange fascination with the color soon enough), moving far slower as if it would stretch their time further. Victor’s chirp of satisfaction set a burning in the human’s gut—though Yuuri figured that might also be because of the friction caused by Victor’s burrowing.

 

 _Ah, I missed this,_ Yuuri realized, cheeks aching from the intense smile pulling at his lips. _I love being with Victor… I don’t want to go that long without seeing him again._

They’d grown nearly inseparable over their time together, without either having really noticed until it was far too late. There was no going back for either of them now. Their lives were forever tangled by the red strings of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some pretty horrible family stuff go down over the last month and it was far too difficult to find time to sit down and write for a while there, and then my emotional state dropped so low I had no motivation to do anything. I'm finally back up on my feet though and chapters will be coming out as per the usual schedule again! It's possible I will be moving in the near future though so if that does happen I'll try to post an update in the about section or something, as I will probably need a break for packing and the like then.
> 
> I also will be referring to Makkachin as a boy, as their gender isn't stated in the show. It doesn't matter honestly because he's just a dog lol but just for clarification's sake!
> 
>  **For anyone near California:** I'm helping host as well as being a part of the cosplay team for America's first pop-up, Yuri!!! On Ice cosplay cafe! I'll more than likely be there in my Chris cosplay, so if you want to either help us staff in cosplay or just come as a patron please check out the [event page here](https://www.facebook.com/events/848237925317664/)!  
>   
> 
> As per usual, here's my [regular tumblr](http://tobisebaschan.tumblr.com) and my [YOI specific tumblr](http://isvikgayoreuropean.tumblr.com/).


End file.
